Follow Him
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Last Chapter : Kami sebagai followersnya, akan selalu siap menjadi penyangga, saat dia mulai lelah. Menjadi selimut, saat dia membutuhkan kehangatan. Menjadi badut, saat dia butuh hiburan. Apapun akan kami lakukan untuk mempertahankan senyumannya itu. -NaruSasu-
1. Chapter 1

[Twoshot]

Title : Follow Him

Chapter : 1 / 2

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Sport

BGM : E Girls - Follow Me

* * *

Ff dengan embel2 sport pertama.

Ubek2 mbah google tentang olahraga air team, yg banyak referensi cuma polo air. Jadi pake polo air aja.

Pengennya renang indah, tapi itu khusus cewek.

Requestnya Lia Kim. Smoga suka (з´⌣`ε)

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto.

16 tahun.

Hari ini, hari pertamaku bersekolah di sebuah SMU putra bernama SMU Konoha.

"Uzumaki Naruto, siswa pindahan dari SMU Kiri. Mulai hari ini, Uzumaki-san adalah teman sekelas kalian", jelas seorang guru laki-laki sekaligus wali kelas XIC, bernama Umino Iruka.

"Mohon bimbingannya", ucapku membungkuk hormat.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, apa kau punya pensil cadangan?", tanya seorang siswa berambut pantat ayam sambil menunjukkan pensil kayunya yang patah, batang pensil itu panjangnya hanya 5cm. Aku mengernyit melihat ukuran pensil yang begitu pendek. Bagaimana bisa teman sebangkuku ini menggunakan pensil sependek itu?

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, kau tidak punya pensil cadangan?", ulang siswa itu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun dia belum memperkenalkan diri, aku mengetahui namanya dari sampul buku catatannya.

"Aku punya 1 pensil, tapi kau bisa memakainya dulu", kuserahkan pensil mekanikku untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Uzumaki Naruto-san!", Uchiha-san tersenyum menerima kebaikanku.

 _Deg!_

Jantungku mendadak berpacu cepat, seperti menonton film dewasa.

"Kau kenapa Uzumaki Naruto-san?", tanya Uchiha-san melihatku mematung sambil menatapnya.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa sedikit kepanasan...ehehehe...", cengirku mengipasi diri dengan buku catatan. Uchiha-san ikut mengipasiku agar tidak kepanasan.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat ada 3 pasang mata yang menatap tidak suka padaku. Mungkin aku terlalu berisik, sehingga mereka terganggu.

* * *

Jam istirahat, Uchiha-san mengajakku untuk makan di kantin bersama keempat temannya. Uchiha-san juga memperkenalkan keempat temannya padaku. Ketiga temannya adalah teman sekelasku juga. Dan satu lagi, merupakan kakak kelas kami.

"Nah, Uzumaki Naruto-san! Kuperkenalkan teman-temanku. Ada Sabaku Gaara-san, Hyuuga Neji-senpai, Huzuki Suigetsu-san, dan Shimura Sai-san", jelas Uchiha-san dengan cepat, membuatku tidak bisa menghapal semua nama-nama mereka. Ditambah dengan raut wajah yang tidak bersahabat dari keempat teman Uchiha-san itu. Seharusnya aku menolak ajakan Uchiha-san tadi.

"O, hai! Aku Uzumaki Naruto", sapaku canggung.

* * *

Diawali dengan rasa canggung dan segan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hingga lama-kelamaan menjadi terbiasa. Uchi- maksudku Sasuke mengizinkanku memanggil nama kecilnya. Begitu pula dengan yang lain.

"Apa di sini ada klub polo air?", tanyaku yang dijawab dengan kerutan dahi dari Gaara dan Sai. Suigetsu dan Neji-senpai sibuk memperhatikan -terpesona- Sasuke bermain game dari tabletnya.

"Polo air itu semacam olahraga air yang dimainkan berkelompok", jelasku.

"Jangankan polo air, klub renang saja tidak ada", ucap Gaara.

"Ini sekolah khusus cowok, siapa yang mau melihat batangan berbikini?", tambah Sai.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat Sasuke berbikini?", tanya Gaara yang langsung membuat perhatianku, Sai, Suigetsu, Neji-senpai dan juga Sasuke tertuju padanya.

"Siapa yang ingin melihatku berbikini?", tanya Sasuke.

Keempat temannya tanpa ragu mengangkat tangan, bahkan akupun ikut mengangkat tangan.

Sasuke malah tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakai bikini",

"Benarkah? Asyik!", teriakku dalam hati. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa segirang ini?

"...asalkan kalian juga ikut memakai bikini", sambung Sasuke yang membuat harapan kami kandas seketika.

Aku sih mau mau saja berbikini, demi melihat Sasuke berbikini. Ehehehe...

Aduh! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?!

* * *

Aku mengusulkan kepada kepala sekolah, agar dibentukkan klub polo air.

"Klub basket yang populer aja, sepi peminat. Apalagi klub polo air?", Tsunade-kouchou selaku kepala sekolah enggan menyetujui ideku yang merupakan cucu dari mantan pacar beliau dulu.

Aku terus membujuk hingga Tsunade-kouchou jengah dan menyetujuinya.

"Kau butuh team dan juga guru pembimbing. Jika kau tidak punya, maka aku akan menghapus klubmu",

Syarat yang memang tidak mudah, tapi aku yakin bisa melakukannya. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mewujudkan hobbyku itu.

* * *

Aku meminta Umino-sensei untuk menjadi guru pembimbing. Mengapa harus Umino-sensei sang wali kelas? Karena aku tahu bahwa Umino-sensei adalah guru yang sangat baik dan tidak mampu menolak muridnya yang butuh pertolongan.

Aku juga telah memasang selebaran di mading sekolah. Selebaran itu berisi ajakan untuk bergabung ke klub polo air. Pada selebaran tertulis tempat berkumpul di sebuah cafe ice cream dekat sekolah. Karena ruang klub polo air, masih belum tersedia.

* * *

Aku dan Umino-sensei telah tiba di cafe ice cream. Kami menunggu murid-murid yang ingin mendaftar klub.

Tak lama kemudian. Datang 5 siswa yang kukenal. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan keempat followersnya. Tahu kan siapa-siapa saja followers Sasuke?

Mereka adalah Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, Hozuki Suigetsu dan Shimura Sai. Aku sampai hafal nama lengkap mereka, karena Sasuke selalu memanggil mereka dengan nama lengkap.

Setelah menunggu setengah jam lebih dan tidak ada siswa lain yang datang, akhirnya pembukaan klub dimulai. Karena kami berenam sudah saling mengenal. Maka Umino-san meminta kami untuk menyebutkan alasan kami bergabung ke klub polo air.

Neji-senpai, Gaara, Sai, dan Suigetsu memiliki alasan yang sama yaitu, "Ikut Sasuke". Jika yang mendaftar klub ini banyak, mungkin mereka berempat tidak akan kuterima.

"Alasan aku mengikuti klub ini, karena aku tidak bisa berenang", alasan simple dan gaya bicara yang santai Sasuke nyaris membuatku membalikkan meja yang kami tempati ini.

"Alasan kalian mengikuti klub ini sungguh menarik, semoga kalian betah", Umino-sensei tetap tersenyum lembut mendengar alasan yang konyol itu, "Terakhir, Uzumaki-san", Umino-sensei mempersilakanku untuk berbicara.

"Aku sangat menyukai polo air. Aku ingin memiliki team yang hebat", ucapku dengan semangat dan penuh percaya diri. Aku sangat ingin berkompetisi pada kompetisi polo air tahun ini, "Kuharap, team kita bisa mewakili SMU Konoha di ajang kompetisi nanti"

Ya, semoga saja mereka bisa membantuku mewujudkannya.

"Hn! Tentu! Uzumaki Naruto-san pasti akan memiliki team yang hebat!", angguk Sasuke.

Ehehehe...

Sasuke, kau bahkan tidak bisa berenang. Tapi, aminkan saja! Semoga ucapan Sasuke terwujud! Amin!

Pertemuan pertama klub yang singkat karena Sasuke harus segera pulang, otomatis keempat lainnya ikut mengantar kepulangan Sasuke.

Walaupun singkat, setidaknya klub polo air telah mengumpulkan 6 anggota. Dengan begitu, klub polo air bisa terus berjalan.

* * *

Hari ini, latihan pertama kami. Karena sekolah tidak ada fasilitas kolam renang, maka kami menumpang kolam renang di sekolah lain. Berkat relasi baik dari kepala sekolah, kami diizinkan menumpang kolam renang di SMU Kurokin -SMU terelite di kota ini.

"Ayo ajari aku berenang, Uzumaki Naruto-san!", pinta Sasuke yang berpakaian lengkap. Baju selam, sepasang kaki katak, masker, regulator, tanki silinder dan pelampung donat.

Di belakang Sasuke tampak keempat temannya yang juga berpakaian lengkap seperti Sasuke.

"Kalian sedang apa?", tanyaku heran melihat kostum yang mereka kenakan.

"Berenang. Bukankah kau ingin mengajari Sasuke berenang?", tanya Suigetsu.

"Sensei rasa, kalian salah kostum", Umino-sensei terlihat seperti menahan tawa.

"Peralatan keamanan untuk berenang memang seperti ini. Tidak ada yang salah, Umino Iruka-sensei", jelas Sasuke diikuti oleh anggukan ragu-ragu keempat followersnya. Mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke salah kostum, tapi mereka malah mengikutinya.

Umino-sensei menjelaskan kostum yang mereka kenakan adalah kostum untuk menyelam. Umino-san juga menyuruh mereka untuk melepaskan yang mereka kenakan itu, menggantinya dengan celana renang berwarna biru, celana yang sama yang sedang kukenakan sekarang.

* * *

Setelah mereka berganti pakaian.

Sasuke terlihat seksi hanya dengan menggunakan celana renang berwarna biru. Aku dan keempat followersnya terpesona melihat kaki jenjang yang ramping, putih, mulus tanpa bulu milik Sasuke. Serta bagian perut dan dada yang lumayan berotot. Dia sungguh sexy!

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, apa kostum ini aman?", tanya Sasuke kurang yakin, "Celana ketat ini tidak akan membuatku tenggelam kan?",

"Kau tidak perlu takut tenggelam, karena aku akan menjagamu dengan baik", ucapku.

"Yosh! Sensei ingin bertanya. Siapa saja yang bisa berenang?", tanya Umino-sensei selaku pembimbing kami.

Aku, Neji-senpai dan Gaara mengangkat tangan.

"3 bisa berenang dan 3 lagi tidak. Yang bisa berenang, tolong ajari yang tidak bisa berenang, sehingga yang tidak bisa berenang menjadi bisa berenang", amanah Umino-sensei.

"Baik, sensei!", seru kami.

Aku baru saja melirik Sasuke, tapi Neji dan Gaara dengan cepat menarik lengan Sasuke. Mereka berebut untuk mengajari Sasuke berenang.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Hyuuga Neji-senpai dan Sabaku Gaara-san bisa berenang. Jika aku tahu, aku akan meminta kalian untuk mengajariku",

"Aku bisa mengajarimu sekarang", tawar Neji-senpai.

"Aku juga bisa", Gaara juga tidak mau kalah.

Neji-senpai dan Gaara saling melontarkan tatapan listrik.

"Tapi saat mendaftar klub ini, aku sudah memilih untuk diajarkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto-san", ucapan Sasuke membuatku ingin melompat kegirangan. Aku berhasil merebut Sasuke dari mereka. Ahahaha...

* * *

Kecipak cipuk kecipak cipuk...

Bunyi percikan air yang dihasilkan oleh kedua kaki Sasuke. Sasuke sedang berpegangan pada pinggiran kolam dengan posisi telungkup. Aku memegangi perut Sasuke agar tetap mengambang ketika Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan kakinya.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan kakinya, sambil masih berpegangan pada pinggiran kolam. Dia terlihat bosan melakukan gerakan yang sama dan berlama-lama.

"Pegang tanganku, aku akan menarikmu ke tengah kolam. Cobalah untuk mengambangkan tubuhmu", ucapku.

Sasuke ragu menyambut tanganku.

"Kau tidak akan melepaskan tanganku atau membiarkanku tenggelam kan?",

"Aku tidak sejahat itu, Sasuke",

Akhirnya Sasuke mau menyambut tanganku. Kubawa dia ke tengah kolam. Semakin ke tengah, kedalamannya semakin bertambah. Sasuke mulai panik tinggi air setinggi dagunya. Karena tidak ingin membuat Sasuke panik, aku berhenti mengajaknya ke tempat yang lebih dalam. Ketinggian air hanya sebatas leher Sasuke saja.

"Mengambanglah! Gerakkan kakimu, Sasuke!",

Sasuke mulai menggerak-gerakkan kakinya asal. Menyepak-nyepak air.

"Angkat pantatmu, Sasuke!", perintahku, karena Sasuke tidak kunjung-kunjung mengambang.

Sasuke sekuat tenaga mendorong pantatnya agar mengambang. Tekanan di kedua tanganku semakin memberat, karena menahan berat badannya.

"Ayo, Sasuke! Angkat pantatmu lebih tinggi lagi!", seruku melihat kegigihan Sasuke.

Pegangan Sasuke tiba-tiba terlepas, secepatnya aku menarik tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya erat agar wajahnya tidak terbenam air. Kubawa dia menuju pinggir kolam yang dangkal.

Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarkanku karena telinganya kemasukan air. Kutiup telinganya agar pendengarannya kembali normal.

"Kau melepaskan peganganmu, Sasuke",

"Tanganku licin",

"Sasuke, lihat!", panggil Neji-senpai sambil menunjuk Sai dan Suigetsu yang sudah bisa mengapung telungkup di air, gaya mereka seperti mayat terapung di sungai. Sedari tadi Neji-senpai dan Gaara mengajari Sai dan Suigetsu mengapung tanpa pelambung.

Aku tidak bisa meniru mereka, karena Sasuke takut membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam air.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Beruntung dia tidak meminta Neji-senpai atau Gaara untuk mengajarinya. Sasuke masih setia padaku. Ehehehee...

* * *

Kerena latihan hanya seminggu 2x. Maka Sasuke diam-diam memintaku untuk mengajarinya secara private. Dia tidak ingin ketinggalan jauh dari Sai dan Suigetsu yang sudah bisa mengapung ala mayat.

Kami latihan di kolam renang sebuah apartmen. Karena paman Sasuke tinggal di sana, kami diberi kartu akses untuk menggunakan kolam renang.

Kolam renangnya cukup luas dan sepi, hanya ada kami berdua. Aku memasuki kolam terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan kedalaman. Kedalaman kolam merata, kira-kira 150cm. Sasuke masih bisa menapaki dasar kolam, karena tingginya 165cm. Aku lebih tinggi 8cm darinya. Ahahaha...

Latihanpun dimulai. Karena Sasuke takut membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam air, maka aku mengajarinya mengapung telentang.

Kedua tanganku menopang punggung dan pantat Sasuke agar tidak tenggelam.

"Rileks, Sasuke. Jangan panik, aku memegangmu", ucapku.

"Hn", guman Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata, merentangkan kedua tangannya, seperti gaya Titanic.

* * *

Melihat tubuh Sasuke sudah bisa mengapung, perlahan aku mulai menjauhkan tanganku dari punggung dan pantatnya. Melangkah mundur mengamati keindahan tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Kau sungguh indah", gumanku terpesona.

Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedang mengamatinya, dia begitu rileks memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau tidur, Sasuke?", tanyaku pelan.

Mendengar suaraku, Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Tubuhnya tenggelam cepat, dia mulai menggapa-gapai panik. Secepat kilat, aku berenang menghampirinya.

"Jangan panik, Sasuke!", teriakku yang sudah memeganginya pinggangnya, kakinya sudah menapaki dasar kolam. Tapi tangannya masih sibuk menggapai-gapai. Hingga tidak sengaja kuku tajamnya menggores pelipisku.

"Uhuk uhuk!", Sasuke terbatuk air. Hidungnya memerah, dia pasti terlalu banyak menghirup air.

* * *

Selesai latihan dan berpamitan pada paman Sasuke, kami nongkrong dulu di cafe. Menikmati cemilan sore.

"Pipimu...", ucap Sasuke menunjuk luka gores di pelipis kiriku.

"Ahahaha... Tidak apa-apa", cengirku.

"Maaf, aku terlalu panik",

"Tidak apa. Kau masih belum terbiasa",

"Kau berpesan padaku untuk tidak panik, tapi aku tidak mematuhinya. Kalau seperti ini, apa aku bisa berenang?", Sasuke tampak pesimis.

"Pasti bisa kok! Tadi kau bahkan bisa mengapung tanpa kupegang",

"Hn. Itu karena kau memegangku",

"Akan akan mengajarimu sampai kau mahir!", tegasku, "Ayo, semangat!",

"Hn! Cemungut!", seru Sasuke menyemangati diri.

Melihat Sasuke optimis, aku menjadi tenang kembali.

"Ne, Sasuke",

"Ya?",

"Mengapa kau ingin bisa berenang?",

"Karena aku pernah bermimpi tenggelam dan tidak bisa bernafas",

"Mim, mimpi?",

"Hn! Tsunami datang, aku terseret dan tenggelam karena tidak bisa berenang. Setiap kali aku bermimpi diterjang air, aku sangat ketakutan",

Aku ingin tertawa mendengar alasannya itu, tapi melihat wajahnya begitu serius, jadi tidak tega.

"Apakah kau tahu? Mimpi tenggelam itu adalah pertanda baik",

"Benarkah?",

"Air adalah berkah bagi semua makhluk hidup. Saat kau bermimpi tenggelam di lautan, itu menandakan bahwa berkah akan terus-menerus menghampirimu",

Sasuke mengangguk memahami penafsiran mimpi dariku.

"Jika tahu artinya seperti ini, aku akan selalu berharap bermimpi tenggelam",

* * *

Sasuke memamerkan kepada followersnya bahwa dia sudah bisa mengapung telentang. Keempat followersnya bertepuk tangan melihat kehebatan Sasuke.

Tiba bagian tersulit yaitu meminta Sasuke untuk menyelam, membenamkan wajahnya ke air. Kuberi dia kacamata renang agar saat menyelam nanti, dia bisa melihat sekitar. Aku juga menemaninya menyelam sambil memegang tangannya.

Aku menghitung mundur, memberi aba-aba pada Sasuke untuk mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

"3, 2, 1!", aku dan Sasuke membenamkan diri ke dasar kolam.

Kami saling bertatapan sambil berpegangan tangan dengan erat. Pipi Sasuke menggembung, membuatku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Sasuke membuka mulut, ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Gelembung-gelembung udara keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Secepatnya aku menutup mulut Sasuke dengan mulutku. Kuberi dia sedikit nafas agar dia bisa menyelam lebih lama.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu menjambak rambutku dan menarikku ke permukaan air. Rupanya keempat followers Sasuke ikut menyelam dan melihatku memberi nafas pada Sasuke.

"Dasar buaya kolam!", ejek mereka kompak sambil membentengi Sasuke dariku.

"Hey!", teriakku tidak suka, ejekan macam apa itu?

"Kau mencium Sasuke kami!",

"Aku memberinya nafas agar Sasuke bisa menyelam lebih lama", bantahku.

Jujur, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku baru saja mencium Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak berniat mesum pada Sasuke.

"Ada masalah?", tanya Umino-sensei yang baru datang entah darimana. Umino-sensei suka menghilang saat kami latihan. Mungkin Umino-sensei bosan melihat kami latihan, sehinga beliau keluar mencari udara segar. Jika saja Umino-sensei bisa berenang, mungkin beliau bisa membimbing kami.

"Tidak ada, sensei!", jawab kami kompak.

* * *

Sepulang dari latihan.

Keempat followers Sasuke masih setia membentengi Sasuke. Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh melihat keempat followersnya melirikku.

"Kalian ada masalah apa?", tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak marah saat dia menciummu tadi?", tanya Suigetsu kesal karena Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Itu hanya kegiatan memberi nafas di dalam air", jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Hn! Betul! Aku tidak ada niat mesum pada Sasuke!", anggukku membenarkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Itu hanya alasan saja!", bantah Gaara.

"Buaya kolam tetap saja buaya", timpa Neji-senpai.

"Melihat anak ayam berenang, langsung diterkam", sambung Sai sarkatis.

"Hey! Siapa yang buaya!", teriakku tidak suka.

Mereka berempat memasang pose menantang. Jadi ceritanya 4 lawan 1?

"Apa sih yang kalian ributkan?", dengus Sasuke tidak suka melihat pertengkaran kami.

"Karena buaya kolam ini menciummu", jawab keempat followers Sasuke kompak sambil menunjukku.

"Kalian mau cium juga?", tanya Sasuke.

"Mau!",

Lihat! Siapa yang buaya kolam! Aku atau mereka? Huh!

"Ya sudah!", Sasuke menepuk pundakku, "Uzumaki Naruto-san tolong cium mereka satu persatu",

"Heh?!", teriak kami berlima kompak.

Sasuke menghiraukan kami, dia pulang lebih dahulu. Mungkin dia pusing mendengar pertengkaran kami.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Sepulang sekolah, di foodcourt tempat berkumpulnya anak muda.

"Hozuki Suigetsu-san dan Shimura Sai-san sudah bisa berenang. Aku kapan ya?", Sasuke kembali pesimis. Jus tomat kesukaannya masih belum diminumnya.

"Kau pasti bisa kok!", hiburku.

"Kau mau kuajari?", tawar Neji-senpai.

"Aku juga bisa mengajarimu", tawar Gaara juga.

"Aku juga bisa", Sai tidak mau kalah.

"Aku juga bisa!", begitu pula dengan Suigetsu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi tawaran keempat followersnya.

"Wah! Wah! Ada siapa di sana?", sebuah suara yang kekunal mendekati meja kami.

Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, kulihat 6 siswa berseragam SMU Kiri -sekolahku dulu. Aku mengenal keenam siswa itu. Mereka adalah team Akatsuki yang terkenal dari SMU Kiri.

"Setelah didepak dari Kiri, kau malah masuk ke Konoha?", ejek Pein, selaku pemimpin team.

"Yang tidak berguna lebih baik dibuang dan disatukan dengan yang tidak berguna lainnya", tambah Deidara.

Ucapan mereka berdua selain menyindirku, keempat followers Sasukepun ikut tersindir, kecuali Sasuke yang fokus mengamati jus tomatnya. Dia masih terpuruk dalam kepesimisannya.

"Beruntung leader mendepakmu, sehingga kau bisa berkumpul bersama sekutumu dan membuat sebuah team", Hidan melirik ke teman-temanku, "Perkumpulan orang-orang yang tidak berguna",

"Jaga ucapan kalian!", tegasku. Aku tidak terima jika ada yang menghina teman-temanku.

Keempat followers Sasuke sudah siap menggulung seragam, berniat untuk menghajar mulut usil team Akatsuki.

"Kau marah? Ingin memukul lagi?", tantang Pein.

Ck! Aku harus menahan diri, jangan sampai kejadian itu terulang lagi.

"Dasar tidak berguna!", dengus Pein.

BRaaaaK

Aku menggebrak meja sambil bangkit dari kursi. Aku tidak suka mereka mengejekku tidak berguna!

Keempat followers Sasuke juga ikut bangkit. Semua mata tertuju pada kami.

"Jangan menguji kesabaran kami!", tegas Neji-senpai selaku yang paling tua di antara kami berenam.

"Betul! Karena kesabaran kami tidak suka diuji!", sambung Suigetsu dengan gaya menantang.

"Ck! Dasar sampah!", dengus Hidan.

Saking tidak sukanya, aku langsung menarik kerah seragam Hidan, bersiap untuk memberinya bogem mentah.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, duduk!", perintah Sasuke. Kulihat pandangan Sasuke masih terfokus pada jus tomatnya, "Hyuuga Neji-senpai, Sabaku Gaara-san, Hozuki Suigetsu-san, Shimura Sai-san juga duduk",

"Pesanan kita sudah datang", sambung Sasuke tersenyum. Senyumannya menandakan bahwa perintahnya harus dituruti.

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku melepaskan Hidan dan kembali duduk di kursi, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Ck! Dasar gundukan sampah!", umpat Hidan.

Tahan, Naruto! Tahan! Sasuke tidak suka keributan.

"Anjing menggonggong, kapila berlalu", ucap Sasuke.

"Biarkan mereka menggonggong, mari kita makan. Itadakimasu~", sambung keempat followers Sasuke dengan kompak sambil menyumpit ramen pesanan mereka.

Aku sungguh takjub dengan kekompakan mereka berlima. Orang yang mendengarpun ikut tersenyum-senyum.

Merasa terhina, Hidan menarik kerah seragam Sasuke lalu melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Mumpung tanggal cantik, skaligus memeriahkan event #racuNS

Karena gak selesai, jadi dibuat twoshot.


	2. Chapter 2

[Chaptered]

Title : Follow Him

Chapter : 2 / 3

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Sport (abal)

BGM : E Girls - Follow Me

* * *

Niatnya twoshot, sayangnya malah jadi 3shot.

Warning : Chapter ini mengandung obrolan mesum.

* * *

Masih Naruto PoV

* * *

"Stop!", cegah seorang siswa berambut merah yang postur tubuhnya paling pendek di antara 6 anggota Akatsuki. Siswa itu bernama Akasuna Sasori.

Sebuah tinju nyaris menghantam wajah Sasuke, jika Pein tidak gesit menangkap tangan Hidan.

"Perhatikan baik-baik wajahnya", bisik Pein yang masih bisa terdengar oleh telingaku.

Sambil mencengkram kerah Sasuke, Hidan memperhatikan dengan cermat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengedip-ngedip heran melihat tatapan itu.

"Ck! Ternyata adik pelatih baru itu!", decak Hidan sambil melepaskan cengkramannya.

Adik pelatih baru?

"Ayo!", perintah Pein mengajak anggotanya untuk pergi meninggalkan kami.

Setelah mereka pergi, aku dan keempat followers Sasuke segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?", tanya Neji-senpai merapikan kerah seragam Sasuke.

"Kaget, kaget", Sasuke mengelus-elus dadanya. Meskipun dia berkata kaget, tapi ekspresinya tidak terlihat seperti itu.

"Yosshi yosshi", Sai ikut mengelus dada Sasuke. Diikuti oleh Suigetsu yang mengelus punggung Sasuke. Neji-senpai mengelus di bagian kepala, sedangkan Gaara di bagian pipi.

Hey, hey! Kalian sedang apa?

* * *

Meskipun rumahku berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke, aku tetap mengantarnya pulang ke rumah bersama keempat followersnya. Ada hal yang ingin kupastikan. Apa benar Sasuke adalah adik pelatih baru yang dimaksud Hidan tadi?

Sasuke bilang, dia anak tunggal. Mungkin saja ada keluarganya yang berprefesi sebagai pelatih. Sayangnya keempat followers Sasuke melarangku untuk membahas tentang keluarga Sasuke. Neji-senpai bilang bahwa orang tua Sasuke baru saja bercerai. Aku baru tahu.

"Sampai jumpa besok!", Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangan pada kami lalu bergegas menutup pagar dan memasuki rumahnya.

Sayang sekali, Sasuke tidak mengajak kami untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Padahal aku belum pernah main ke rumahnya.

 _GLuuuDuuuK_

Terdengar suara gemuruh, menandakan hujan akan turun.

Keempat followers Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat, mereka tidak ingin kehujanan.

"Jangan sampai sakit!", pesan mereka sebelum berpisah denganku.

Tenang saja. Hujan tidak akan membuatku sakit.

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya di sekolah.

"Hatchiuuu! Hatchiuu! Hatchiuu!", untuk kesekian kalinya aku bersin.

"Kau sakit, Uzumaki Naruto-san?", tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin flue", aku menahan diri untuk tidak bersin, aku tidak ingin menyebar virus di kelas.

Sasuke menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tangannya. Tangannya yang halus, lembut dan dingin, membuatku ingin meminta Sasuke menyentuhku lebih lama lagi.

"Kau demam, Uzumaki Naruto-san",

Pantas saja aku merasa agak kepanasan. Ternyata aku demam. Ehehehe...

"Tunggu ya, akan kubuatkan obat", ucap Sasuke langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Mau kemana dia?

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Sai, Suigetsu dan Gaara langsung menghampiriku. Neji-senpai tidak ada, karena Neji-senpai di kelas yang berbeda. Neji-senpai kan senior kami.

"Sudah diperingatkan agar jangan sakit", ucap Suigetsu sambil berpose melipat tangan di dada.

"Jangan merasa senang mendapat service dari Sasuke hanya karena kau sakit", timpa Gaara yang mengikuti pose Suigetsu.

Aku memang tidak ingin sakit. Tapi jika Sasuke mau merawatku, aku rela kok. Aku ingin merasakan service dari Sasuke.

"Apapun yang Sasuke buat, tolong dihabiskan", kalimat terakhir dari Sai itu tiba-tiba membuatku merinding.

Memangnya apa yang Sasuke buat untukku? Apa rasanya begitu mengerikan?

* * *

Sasuke kembali saat jam istirahat. Dia rela membolos 2 mata pelajaran demi pulang membuat bubur dan obat untukku.

Oh, Sasuke! Kau memang tipe uke yang baik dan pengertian.

"Itadakimasu!", ucapku sebelum menyantap bubur hangat yang menggoda di hadapanku.

Baru suapan pertama, aku sudah merasakan rasa jahe dan bawang putih yang begitu menyengat.

 _"Jangan sampai sakit!"_

 _"Apapun yang Sasuke buat, tolong dihabiskan",_

Akhirnya aku tahu, maksud tersembunyi yang mereka sampaikan.

"Setelah makan, langsung minum obat ya!", Sasuke menyodorkan botol kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau lumutan. Keempat followers Sasuke tersenyum menertawakanku.

Ya, Tuhan! Ini sakit terpahit yang pernah aku alami sepanjang hidupku.

* * *

Berkat bubur dan minuman lumutan itu, demam dan flueku mendadak hilang. Tubuhku terasa lahir kembali. Racun yang dibuat Sasuke benar-benar ampuh!

Jadi, sore ini kami tetap latihan seperti biasa.

"Fluemu sudah berkurang, Uzumaki Naruto-san?", tanya Sasuke sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke keningku.

"Sudah tidak bersin-bersin lagi", aku mengarahkan punggung tangan Sasuke ke pipiku.

Kulitnya benar-benar halus~

"Kau harus jaga kesehatan. Jangan sakit lagi ya, Uzumaki Naruto-san",

"Tentu! Sakit itu tidak enak!", angguku membuat keempat followers Sasuke marah dan menendangku jatuh ke kolam.

"Hey!", teriakku kesal karena diperlakukan kasar seperti itu.

Keempat followers Sasuke ikut menyeburkan diri ke kolam. Mereka berenang menghampiriku.

"Hey, buaya kolam! Apa maksudmu dengan tidak enak?", bisik Neji-senpai.

"Kau menyinggung buatan Sasuke?", sambung Gaara ikut berbisik.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Tolong jangan panggil aku buaya kolam!",

"Jujur saja!", tegas Suigetsu.

Keempat followers Sasuke membuat lingkaran mengitariku. Kemudian mereka mulai merapat, sehingga aku tidak punya celah untuk kabur.

"Kami tahu apa yang kau rasakan, karena kami pernah mengalaminya", Sai tersenyum. Mereka berempat tiba-tiba merangkulku ala Telletabies.

Apa maksudnya itu? Apa mereka mulai menganggapku sekutu mereka?

"Hyuuga Neji-senpai, Sabaku Gaara-san, Hozuki Suigetsu-san, Shimura Sai-san, Uzumaki Naruto-san. Apa kalian melupakanku?", tanya Sasuke mengabsen nama kami satu persatu. Wajahnya cemberut karena merasa terabaikan. Sasuke masih terduduk di pinggir kolam, dia tidak berani turun ke kolam tanpa kupegang. Dia terlalu takut untuk turun sendiri.

Yosh! Misi hari ini adalah memaksa Sasuke harus bisa berenang. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke menjadi pesimis melihat Sai dan Suigetsu yang sudah mahir berenang.

* * *

Kami mengajari Sasuke hingga dia berhasil. Tidak peduli hari sudah mulai gelap. Suigetsu dan Sai banyak memberi tips dan motivasi untuk Sasuke. Dan tekad kukuh Sasuke, membuatnya bisa. Sasuke sudah bisa berenang, saudara-saudara! Iyey!

Untuk merayakan kesuksesan Sasuke, kami pergi ke tempat karaoke. Menghabiskan malam minggu karena besok libur sekolah.

"Aku mau ke toilet", ucap Sasuke setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu Koisuru Fortune Cokies. Meskipun suara Sasuke tidak seindah wajahnya, tapi tariannya mataf.

"Ikut!", keempat followers Sasuke langsung berdiri dari sofa, bermaksud untuk mengikuti Sasuke.

"Aku bisa pipis sendiri", jelas Sasuke yang artinya dia tidak ingin keempat followersnya ikut.

"Jika kau sendirian, kau bisa diculik", alasan Neji-senpai.

"Tidak ada yang berani menculik orang biasa sepertiku",

"Biasa?", Suigetsu tersenyum miring, "Kau bukan orang biasa. Kau manis, Sasuke",

"Kau sexy dan menggoda", sambung Gaara.

"Kau tipeku", ucap Sai yang membuat ketiga followers Sasuke meliriknya tajam.

Sasuke tersenyum simpel menanggapi mereka.

"Bolehkan aku ke toilet sen-di-ri saja?", tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan di kata 'sendiri'.

Keempat followersnya hanya mengangguk-angguk pasrah.

"Jika lebih dari 5 menit aku tidak kembali, itu berarti aku sedang poop. Jangan diganggu", pesan Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

 _BLaaaaM_

Sosok Sasukepun menghilang dari ruangan.

"Mengapa kalian berempat selalu mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun dia pergi?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Masalah?", mereka berempat dengan kompaknya duduk sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Kalian seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja",

"Kerjaan kami adalah mengikuti Sasuke", jelas Gaara.

"Hanya itu?",

"Hn", mereka mengangguk kompak. Melihat mereka begitu kompak, aku rasa mereka telah lama berteman.

"Mengapa kalian suka mengikuti Sasuke?",

"Sasuke telah menarik perhatianku", jawab Neji-senpai sambil mengibas rambut gondrongnya..

"Sasuke begitu manis. Aku belum pernah bertemu orang semanis dia. Rasanya ingin mencicipinya", Suigetsu berseringai lalu menjilat bibirnya. Itu membuatku merinding.

"Follow your heart, follow your dream, follow Uchiha Sasuke", Gaara merasa bangga telah menjawab pertanyaanku dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Sasuke sudah kuanggap sebagai istriku", Sai selalu memberi jawaban ngawur.

Kesimpulannya, keempat followers Sasuke itu benar-benar gay. Sungguh disayangkan, padahal wajah mereka lumayan ganteng malah terpikat sama laki-laki. Tapi kalau laki-laki itu semanis Sasuke, siapa yang tidak kepicut?

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga tertarik pada Sasuke kami?", tanya Neji-senpai.

"Mmm...", aku berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana caramu memandang Sasuke?", tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Sasuke itu...", Aku memejamkan mata, membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum

"...Manis", ya, Sasuke benar-benar manis saat tersenyum.

Lalu kubayangkan Sasuke melepas seragamnya dan hanya mengenakan celana renang ketat.

"Sexy", ya, Sasuke juga sexy. Bibirnya, lehernya, dadanya, pinggangnya, bokongnya, paha dan betis. Semuanya sexy.

Aku juga membayangkan saat berenang, tiba-tiba celana renang ketat yang dikenakan Sasuke terlepas dan mengekspos bagian bokong dan gajahnya.

"SLruuP!", aku menjilat bibirku melihat pemandangan indah itu.

Aku langsung membuka mataku, saat sesuatu menyentuh gajahku.

"Adikmu bangun...kekeke...", Suigetsu terkekeh setelah tangannya mentoel-toel gajahku.

Kuso! Mengapa gajahku mendadak tegang?

"Apa kau sedang membayangkan Sasuke berbikini?", tanya Sai mengintrogasiku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sedang membayangkan itu!",

"Benarkah?", Sai tidak yakin dengan ucapanku, "Padahal saat aku membayangkan Sasuke berbikini. Menyentuh kulitnya yang putih mulus. Lalu kulepaskan satu persatu tali bikininya. Itu sudah membuat adikku bangun",

Neji-senpai dan Gaara langsung melempar bantal ke kepala Sai.

"Jangan membangunkan adikku!", teriak Neji-senpai dan Gaara sambil menutupi selangkangan masing-masing.

Mereka terangsang hanya karena mendengar ucapan Sai? Warbyaza!

* * *

Sasuke mengajak kami menginap di rumahnya. Dia bilang, ada sesuatu yang ingin dibahas.

Rumah Sasuke mimiliki halaman yang luas, ditumbuhi bunga-bunga tulip beraneka warna.

"Kau suka tulip, Sasuke?", tanyaku takjub melihat bunga seindah ini.

"Ibuku suka tulip",

"Wah! Ibumu sangat rajin merawat bunga", pujiku yang langsung membuat Gaara dan Suigetsu mencubit pinggangku.

"Jangan menyinggung tentang keluarga Sasuke", bisik Gaara agar Sasuke tidak mendengar.

"Mungkin, Uzumaki Naruto-san masih belum tahu. Baiklah! Akan kuberi tahu sekali saja", jelas Sasuke memaklumi ketidaktahuanku ini.

Sasuke berdehem sebelum menjelaskan. Dia terlihat berat untuk berbicara.

"Orang tuaku baru saja bercerai. Ibuku pergi dengan pria lain. Ayahku jarang pulang, beliau sibuk dengan perempuan itu",

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Walaupun ditinggal sendirian, aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Aku baik-baik saja",

Entah apa yang membuatku tiba-tiba menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukanku? Rasanya Sasuke begitu rapuh dan butuh sandaran. Dan akulah orang yang tepat.

Keempat followers Sasuke juga ikut memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau masih punya kami", bisikku di telinga Sasuke.

"Hn",

* * *

"Jangan sungkan, Uzumaki Naruto-san. Anggap saja ini kamarku", ucap Sasuke mempersilakanku masuk ke kamarnya. Keempat followers Sasuke sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Aku yang baru pertama kali ke sini, menunggu Sasuke mempersilakanku masuk. Beginilah yang dinamakan tata krama bertamu. Jangan pernah menyelonong masuk, sebelum diizinkan masuk oleh tuan rumah.

Neji-senpai dan Suigetsu sedang berbaring di ranjang king size sambil memeluk bantal, menghirup aroma Sasuke. Gaara duduk berbalut selimut sambil menonton TV. Aku yakin, selimut itu juga milik Sasuke. Sedangkan Sai sibuk melihat isi lemari. Dia mengambil sepasang piyama kuning bermotif angsa putih.

"Aku mandi dulu ya", ucap Sai lalu memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Apa mereka selalu seperti itu saat bertamu ke rumah Sasuke? Menggunakan barang-barang Sasuke seenaknya?

"Kau ingin mandi, Uzumaki Naruto-san?", tanya Sasuke.

"Hn!", anggukku.

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meniru Sai. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengotori kamar Sasuke dengan bau keringatku.

"Piyama ini kebesaran bagiku. Kurasa ini pas di tubuhmu", Sasuke memberiku sepasang piyama putih bermotif kodok hijau.

Setelah meminjamkanku piyama, Sasuke berjalan keluar untuk mengambil futon.

Aku tersenyum sambil memeluk piyama Sasuke. Menghirup aroma khas Sasuke yang memabukkan. Seperti berada di taman bunga...kekekee...

"Hey, buaya kolam!", panggil Neji-senpai.

"Ada apa, buaya gondrong?", ejekku atas ejekan yang dilontarkan Neji-senpai. Aku tidak suka dipanggil buaya kolam, karena aku memang bukan buaya.

"Buaya gondrong? Ahahaha...", Gaara dan Suigetsu tertawa mengejek Neji-senpai.

Tidak terima diejek, Neji-senpai memberi mereka berdua julukan, buaya bertato dan buaya Konoha. Saling tidak terima, akhirnya mereka terlibat perang bantal.

Aku hanya rolling eyes melihat kelakuan mereka.

* * *

Kami berenam tidur beralaskan futon. Karena keempat followers Sasuke selalu berebut posisi tidur bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Maka Sasukelah yang mengatur posisi tidur mereka. Mereka tidur berjejer dan Sasuke tidur melintang di atas kepala mereka. Dengan begitu tidak ada seorangpun yang tidur bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke memang uke yang bijaksana.

Aku tidur di posisi paling ujung kanan, agar saat tidur nanti aku bebas berguling tanpa diapit.

"Hyuuga Neji-senpai, Sabaku Gaara-san, Hozuki Suigetsu-san, Shimura Sai-san, Uzumaki Naruto-san. Aku ingin team kita ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan polo air tahun ini", permintaan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba, membuat kami langsung bangkit menatap Sasuke.

"Kau serius, Sasuke?", tanya Neji-senpai.

"Hn!", angguk Sasuke seyakin-yakinnya.

"As your wish, my queen", Suigetsu membungkuk ala pelayan, seolah-olah dia bisa mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke.

"Karena kita semua sudah bisa berenang, kita pasti bisa ikut berpartisipasi", ucap Sai.

"Dan kita akan keluar sebagai juara!", sambung Gaara.

"Yeah!", keempat followers dan Sasuke juga ikut berhigh-five ria. Mereka yakin akan menang dengan mudah.

"Hey! Polo air tidak hanya sekedar berenang saja. Kalian harus menguasai teknik dan aturan mainnya", jelasku.

Sasuke menepuk pundakku.

"Mohon ajari kami bermain, Uzumaki Naruto-san!", pinta Sasuke lagi. Antusiasnya lebih besar dari antusiasku.

Aku memang ingin memiliki team polo air untuk berpartisipasi di pertandingan polo air tahun ini. Tapi mengingat ketidak seriusan mereka dalam latihan, aku jadi ragu untuk mendaftarkan team kami.

"Please~", mereka berlima menatapku dengan mata bulat berkaca-kaca seperti manga shoujo.

Aku tidak kuat menatap mata mereka, terutama mata Sasuke yang begitu memelas. Akhirnya aku menyetujuinya.

* * *

Hari ini hari Minggu, aku mengajak Sasuke ke bioskop. Padahal aku ingin berdua saja dengan Sasuke, tapi keempat followers Sasuke malah ikut juga. Mereka bilang, ingin menonton bersama Sasuke. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya memang terlalu baik, malah mengiyakan ajakan mereka.

Sebelum film dimulai, kami berlima berebut bangku untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang memang cuek dan kurang peka, hanya duduk manis sambil memainkan game dari ponselnya.

"Aku senior kalian, tolong mengalah!", perintah Neji-senpai menarik Sai yang sudah duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke.

"Yang tua harap mengalah", ucap Gaara yang duduk di sebelah kanan Sasuke.

"Kau lebih tua dariku, Gaara!", tegas Suigetsu.

Benar, Gaara bahkan lebih tua dariku.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, Sui", alasan Gaara yang memang tidak mau berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hyuuga Neji-senpai, Uzumaki Naruto-san, Hozuki Suigetsu-san. Tolong duduk, film akan segera dimulai", perintah Sai mengikuti gaya bicara Sasuke.

"Kalian duduklah. Ayo kita berfoto", ajak Sasuke yang sudah menyiapkan kamera ponselnya.

Melupakan perebutan bangku strategis, kami berenam terlarut dalam wefie.

"Team Kirin memang awesome!", ucap Sasuke melihat foto wefie kami di ponselnya.

"Team Kirin?", tanyaku.

"Hn! Nama team kita adalah Team Kirin", jelas Sasuke tersenyum bangga yang membuatku tidak bisa bertanya mengapa lagi. Seolah-olah pilihan Sasuke memang yang terbaik. Lagi pula, tidak ada penolakan dari keempat followers Sasuke.

Kami menyukai nama yang dipilih Sasuke, meskipun kami tidak tahu alasannya, mengapa Sasuke memilih nama itu?

* * *

Aku menyerahkan proposal yang berisi pengajuan untuk mengikuti perlombaan polo air antar sekolah pada Tsunade-kouchou. Tsunade-kouchou malah tertawa keras, belum pernah aku melihatnya sebahagia ini.

"Kau serius, Uzumaki?", Tsunade-kouchou melanjutkan membaca proposalku.

"Hn. Aku selalu serius dengan kuputusan yang kuambil",

"Bagaimana dengan teammu? Teammu bahkan bukan pemain polo air. Aku yakin bahwa teammu akan tersisih di tahap pertama",

"Kita tidak akan tahu, jika tidak pernah mencobanya",

"Ya. Coba saja", Tsunade-kouchou mengambil stempel dan menempelkannya di lembar proposalku. Beliau telah memberi izin team kami untuk ikut berpartisipasi.

"Ingat, berkompetisilah secara fair", pesan Tsunade-kouchou.

* * *

Umino-sensei memperkenalkan seorang pria pada kami. Pria itu bernama Hatake Kakashi. Hatake-sensei adalah seorang guru Matematika di SMU Kurokin -sekolah tempat kami menumpang kolam renang.

Hatake-sensei menyukai polo air. Entah apa yang dikatakan Umino-sensei sehingga Hatake-sensei mau meluangkan waktu untuk melatih kami tanpa menerima imbalan.

"Mantan pacar sensei, mirip seperti Uchiha-san", Hatake-sensei mengedip genit pada Sasuke.

Aku dan keempat followers Sasuke langsung berenang dan memeluk erat Sasuke, seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa 'Sasuke is mine!'. Setelah berteman lama, aku akhirnya bisa menyesuaikan kekompakan keempat followers Sasuke. Kini followers Sasuke bertambah 1.

"Sebegitu pasaran kah wajahku ini?", guman Sasuke yang terlihat minder.

"Tidak kok!", bantah Neji-senpai.

"Karena wajahmu begitu sempurna, sehingga banyak yang menirumu", bujuk Suigetsu, memanfaatkan kondisi dengan mengusap-usap pipi Sasuke.

"Kalau wajahku tidak tampan, mungkin aku akan meniru wajahmu juga", tambah Sai yang begitu narsis.

"Mungkin di luar sana banyak yang mirip denganmu, tapi aku tetap menyukai Uchiha Sasuke yang ini", ucapanku mungkin terdegar gombal, tapi ini berasal dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Setidaknya aku berhasil mendahului Gaara. Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa, mungkin dia kehabisan kata-kata. Ahahaha...

"Ow~ Sensei tidak menyangka bahwa kalian pintar menggombali laki-laki", Hatake-sensei terharu-haru melihat kami.

Rooling eyes.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa guru berambut sapu ini begitu lebay. Walaupun lebay, saat latihan tadi, dia tampak serius. Dan keempat followers Sasuke juga begitu serius memperhatikan arahan Hatake-sensei.

* * *

Icha Icha Sport, sebuah toko yang menjual perlengkapan olah raga terlengkap di kota Hoka. Kami mampir untuk membeli celana renang yang baru. Suigetsu dan Gaara bosan melihat celana renang yang itu-itu saja.

"Sasuke, mana yang lebih manis? Yang pink atau yang biru?", tanya Sai sambil menunjukkan dua pasang bikini berwarna pink bermotif love dan softblue bermotif love juga.

"Yang biru. Kau kan suka warna biru", jawab Sasuke.

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Mohon dipakai ya", Sai tersenyum manis.

"Nanti saja. Jika team kita kalah, kita akan memakainya kok",

"Maksudmu?", tanya Neji-senpai yang mendengar pembicaraan ini. Gaara dan Suigetsu juga ikut berbaur.

Sasuke kelihatan kalap, seperti telah membocorkan sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia.

"Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami?", tanyaku curiga.

Sasuke menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Aku bertaruh dengan mereka. Team yang kalah akan mengenakan bikini", jelas Sasuke.

"Ooo~", keempat followers Sasuke hanya ber-Ooo saja.

"Tentu saja team kita yang akan menang. Kita kan team hebat dan kompak!", Suigetsu dengan bangganya merangkul Sasuke.

"Team Kirin pasti juara 1", sambung Neji-senpai terlalu optimis, ikut merangkul Sasuke.

Melihat mereka begitu optimis dan percaya diri, membuatku bersemangat dan tidak sabar ingin berkompetisi. (҂'̀⌣'́)9

"Yeah! Pasti bisa!", seru kami berhigh five ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bertaruh dengan team siapa?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Team siswa yang banyak tindikan di wajah", jawab Sasuke.

"Oooo, mereka yang waktu itu?", tanya Gaara meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Hn!", angguk Sasuke.

"Mereka hanya modal sangar, tidak ada apa-apanya", ucap Neji-senpai yang kelewat percaya diri .

"Aku tidak sabar melihat mereka berbikini...kekeke...", timpa Suigetsu.

"Padahal aku lebih suka melihat Sasuke berbikini", guman Sai yang dihadiahi pitingan dari Gaara dan Suigetsu.

"Kau tidak ingin team kita menang?", tanya Gaara.

"Aku ingin team kita menang dan juga melihat Sasuke berbikini",

"Apakah kalian tahu, dengan siapa kita bertaruh?", tanyaku menahan sesuatu yang ingin meledak di dada, ibaratnya seperti gunung yang ingin meletus tapi tidak jadi.

"Mereka adalah team Akatsuki",

"Akatsuki? Uwo! Nama yang keren!", ucap Suigetsu berpura-pura takjub.

"Tapi tidak sekeren team Kirin", sambung Gaara.

Keempat followers Sasuke terkekeh setan bersama. Sasuke tidak ikut terkekeh, karena menyadari ekspresi wajahku yang tidak sedang bercanda.

"Jangan meremehkan mereka. Asal kalian tahu, mereka adalah team polo air peringkat pertama se-SMU di kota Hoka ini", jelasku yang membuat mereka membatu seperti terkena sihir Medusa.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Semoga chapter depan tamat (з´⌣`ε)

NB : ada kesalahan fatal yg malas diperbaiki, yaitu : 1 team polo air seharusnya berjumlah 7 orang, tapi di fic ini udh terlanjur dibikin 6. Anggap aja, ini polo air yg hanya terjadi di dunia fiksi. ^^

Silakan tinggalkan review.


	3. Chapter 3

[Chaptered]

Title : Follow Him

Chapter : 3 / 4

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Sport (ala kadar)

BGM : E Girls - Follow Me

* * *

Karna kepanjangan, jadi dibagi 2 chapter ~(º̩̩́Дº̩̩̀)~

* * *

Masih Naruto PoV

* * *

"Jangan meremehkan mereka. Asal kalian tahu, mereka adalah team polo air peringkat pertama se-SMU di kota Hoka ini", jelasku yang membuat mereka membatu seperti terkena sihir Medusa.

2 detik berlalu

3 detik.

 _Tik tik tik_

7 detik kemudian.

"Serius?!", teriak keempat followers Sasuke, sementara Sasuke masih membatu dengan wajah bengong. Dia tampak shock.

"Aku serius. Karena aku menyaksikannya sendiri. Team kami... Maksudku team mereka keluar sebagai juara. Kalian bisa googling, jika tidak percaya",

Keempat followers Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya masing-masing. Mereka mengecek keakuratan informasi yang kusampaikan tadi. Lalu merekapun percaya.

"Inikah namanya senjata makan tuan?", Sasuke terjongkok lemas, memeluk lutut, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia terlihat menyesal dan bersalah.

"Bukan kok!", bantah Gaara.

"Ini hanya mistery guest. Jika kita tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, maka level kita tidak akan naik", bujuk Neji-senpai.

"Hn! Kalah ataupun menang, bukankah kita sudah terbiasa mengalaminya di game online? Ya, anggap saja kita sedang bermain game online...ehehehe...", sambung Suigetsu ikut menghibur.

Apaan sih, mereka berdua! Ngaco!

"Nah, Sasuke! Aku belikan yang biru untukmu, jangan lupa dipakai ya", Sai menggoyang-goyangkan gantungan bikini berwarna softblue yang dipegangnya dari tadi.

Sai memang selalu melenceng dari pembicaraan.

"Kalian tidak keberatan memakai bikini, jika kalah nanti?", tanya Sasuke menatap kami satu persatu.

Kami hanya tersenyum kaku, tanpa bisa menjawab. Sasuke kembali pundung. Rasanya sesak melihat Sasuke pundung. Sasuke bertaruh seperti itu, pasti ada alasannya. Bisa saja, Akatsuki mengejek kami, lalu Sasuke marah dan menantang mereka bertaruh.

"Ah! Aku ada ide!", seruku, tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide yang lumayan epic.

Aku menarik Sasuke berdiri, tidak baik jika dia terus jongkok, kakinya bisa kesemutan.

"Ide apa yang kau punya?", tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Belilah 1 bikini favorite kalian, lalu tunggu aku di depan", perintahku.

"Untuk apa?", tanya Suigetsu merasa keberatan.

"Waktu kalian 2 menit untuk memilih", aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Mau tidak mau, mereka mengikuti perintahku. Neji-senpai membeli bikini berenda berwarna pink garis-garis diagonal. Gaara membeli bikini berwarna merah dengan motif bintang putih. Suigetsu membeli bikini berwarna ungu dengan renda hitam. Sai tetap pada pilihan yang dipilih Sasuke tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih bikini berwarna darkblue polos tanpa motif. Dan aku membeli bikini yang sama dengan Sasuke, hanya saja warnaku orange. Namanya juga buy one get one.

Setelah membeli apa yang kusuruh, kami keluar dan berkumpul di depan toko.

"Pajanglah bikini ini di kamar masing-masing. Saat melihat bikini ini, kita akan teringat dengan apa yang sedang kita perjuangkan. Jika kita kalah, kita akan memakai bikini favorite ini. Tapi, jika kita menang, kita akan menghadiahkan bikini ini pada mereka", jelasku.

"Kupikir, bikini ini akan diberikan untuk Sasuke", cibir Suigetsu.

"Hn", angguk Sasuke seotak dengan Suigetsu, "Kukira bikini itu akan dipakai olehku sebagai hukuman atas kesalahanku",

"Kau tidak salah kok!", bantah kami berlima kompak.

"Ini motivasi agar kita jangan sampai kalah", ucap Neji-senpai, "Mereka memang juara tahun lalu, tapi tahun ini, kitalah juaranya!",

"Yeah!", keempat followers Sasuke saling berhigh five. Tapi Sasuke masih terlihat bersalah.

* * *

Neji-senpai menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan Sasuke pulang. Sebenarnya Neji-senpai ingin aku membujuk Sasuke agar tidak menyalahkan dirinya lagi. Ya, Sasuke terlihat kaku saat berbicara padaku.

"Jangan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi",

"Ketidaktahuanku membuat team kita terlihat bodoh",

"Eits! Team kita tidak bodoh. Team kita adalah team yang hebat! Team Kirin is the warbyaza!", ucapanku memang lebay. Meskipun aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanku. Ya, semoga saja, kami bisa menjadi team yang hebat.

"Jangan pernah meragukan kehebatan team kita", tambahku, "Percayalah pada kehebatan team Kirin!",

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara cepat, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Yosh! Semangat!", serunya setelah terlepas dari rasa bersalahnya.

"Hn! Team Kirin, semangat! Pasti bisa!",

"Yeah!",

* * *

Team kami telah terdaftar di kompetisi polo air antar sekolah. Kompetisi ini akan berlangsung 1 bulan lagi.

Selama latihan, Sasuke dan keempat followersnya tampak serius, tidak terlihat bercanda seperti biasanya. Seperti yang pernah mereka katakan, team Kirin pasti bisa! Ya, mereka mampu menguasai teori dan aturan permainan hanya dalam tempo 1 minggu.

Tapi Sasuke masih terlihat kurang di antara kami berenam. Staminanya boros dan juga pernafasannya pendek, dia tidak bisa menyelam lebih dari 15 detik. Aku tidak ingin pihak lawan melihat kelemahan kami, untuk itu aku akan melatih Sasuke sekali lagi. Sasuke juga merasa dia yang terlemah di team kami.

"Fuiiih!", Sasuke menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam kolam. Aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk santai di dasar kolam selama mungkin. Tapi ternyata dia hanya sanggup belasan detik.

"Di bawah terlalu sunyi. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu", karena alasan Sasuke ini, aku ikut menyelam bersamanya.

Sambil berpegangan tangan, kami menyelam dan duduk di dasar kolam. Saling berhadapan, 2 pasang mata saling bertemu. Gelembung-gelembung mulai keluar dari hidung Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng, pertanda bahwa dia harus segera ke permukaan.

Jyah! Ini baru beberapa detik!

Kutarik lengannya, kurangkul lehernya. Segera kusambar mulutnya dan memberinya sedikit nafasku agar dia bisa bertahan selama mungkin di dasar kolam.

Setelah memberinya nafas, aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya. Kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap memandangku. Aku terpesona menatap sepasang oniks di hadapanku ini. Aku sangat menyukai matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, semua yang ada pada dirinya. Kembali aku menarik kepalanya, menciumnya sekali lagi. Lidahku berhasil mencongkel mulutnya yang tertutup rapat. Gelembung-gelembungpun keluar dari mulut kami.

"Mmpmm!", Sasuke berguman tidak jelas. Kutulikan sejenak pendengaranku, menyesapi bibirnya yang lembut dan kenyal.

Sasuke menggeleng sambil memukul-mukul dadaku. Membuatku terpaksa menyudahi ciuman. Lalu membawanya naik ke permukaan.

"Apa yang...",

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku menarik pipinya dan menciumnya lagi. Hanya sekilas, tapi setidaknya ini bisa menyadarkannya bahwa aku tidak sekedar memberi nafas.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke!", seruku.

"Heh?!", hanya reaksi terkejut yang kudapat dari Sasuke.

Karena aku tidak menyukai reaksinya, maka sekali lagi aku menciumnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Jadilah pacarku!",

"A, ahahaha...", Sasuke malah tertawa memaksa, kemudian dengan gerakan patah-patah dia berbalik memunggungiku.

Aku menarik bahunya, agar dia menatapku kembali.

"Apakah begini jawabanmu saat seseorang menyatakan perasaannya padamu?",

"Aku kaget, Uzumaki Naruto-san", walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi aku tahu dia memang terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat dicium tiba-tiba? Bahkan kucingpun bisa terkejut saat ekornya diinjak.

"Apa jawabanmu, Sasuke? Kau mau pacaran denganku?",

Sasuke menatapku, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih telah menyukaiku",

A, apa dia menerimaku?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu",

Dia menolakku (´._.`)

"Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu di antara kalian",

Kalian? Maksudnya aku dan keempat followers Sasuke?

"Hyuuga Neji-senpai, Sabaku Gaara-san, Hozuki Suigetsu-san, Shimura Sai-san, Uzumaki Naruto-san. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian dan aku sangat beruntung dicintai oleh kalian",

Ya, Sasuke. Kau memiliki pesona yang membuat kami tergila-gila padamu. Kau sungguh beruntung.

"Akan lebih baik jika kita selamanya bersahabat",

 **'Kau sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku'**

 **'Kita berteman saja ya'**

2 alasan itu pasti terpakai saat pernyataan cintamu ditolak.

"Kau tidak membenciku kan?",

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tegar. Walaupun sebenarnya aku kecewa karena Sasuke menolak cintaku.

"Aku tidak akan bisa membencimu, meskipun kau telah menolakku", aku menunjukkan senyum terbaikku padanya, "Kita akan selamanya bersahabat",

Sasuke membalasku dengan tersenyum juga.

"Jangan menciumku lagi. Nanti mereka marah", pesan Sasuke.

"Aku boleh menciummu saat mereka tidak ada?",

Sasuke menyiram wajahku dengan air.

"Hyuuga Neji-senpai bilang kau buaya kolam. Dan ternyata itu benar",

Ucapan Sasuke menusuk tepat di hatiku, membuatku tenggelam ke dasar kolam.

* * *

Meskipun Sasuke menolak cintaku dan aku dicap 'buaya kolam', aku tidak akan berhenti merebut perhatiannya. Walaupun aku harus bersaing dengan keempat followers Sasuke.

Aku rela bangun pagi untuk menjemput Sasuke dan berangkat bersama ke sekolah dengan bus. Duduk bersebelahan, melihatnya menguap seperti kuda nil. Sesekali membuatkan bento untuknya, agar dia dapat merasakan butiran-butiran cinta dalam masakanku. Memandangi wajahnya saat dia sedang bermain game ataupun bercerita. Mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Just follow him! Because he is my target.

Sasuke tidak pernah menjaga jarak dariku, ya karena dia tetap menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi, bukankah sahabat bisa berubah menjadi cinta? Ehehehe...

* * *

Keempat followers Sasuke juga tidak mau kalah dariku, mereka berlomba-lomba membuat bento untuk Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah menolak pemberian dari kami. Dia memakan bento kami dengan lahap, termasuk bento aneh buatan Suigetsu dan Sai. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak punya seni membuat bento.

Saat ditanya bento siapa yang paling enak?

"Semuanya enak. Aku suka!", jawab Sasuke sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Semua?", tanyaku kurang puas. Seharusnya Sasuke memilih bento buatanku.

"Hn!",

"Termasuk buatan Suigetsu dan Sai?", tanya Gaara yang juga sependapat denganku.

"Hey!", tegur Suigetsu tersindir.

"Don't judge bento with cover", ucap Sai, disertai anggukan Suigetsu.

"Walaupun bentuknya seperti muntahan kucing, tapi rasanya seperti restoran bintang 7", jelas Sai yang dihadiahi lemparan sumpit dari Neji-senpai, Gaara, Suigetsu dan aku.

Suigetsu tidak terima bahwa bento buatannya dikatakan seperti muntahan kucing. Sedangkan Neji-senpai dan Gaara malah mengira Sai memberi Sasuke muntahan kucing. Aku mulai mual membayangkan muntahan kucing. Mengapa mereka terus mengucapkan 'muntahan kucing'?

"Muntahannya kucingnya enak! Aku suka!", ucap Sasuke yang membuatku memuntahkan larva ramen dari mulutku.

* * *

Tidak terasa, besok kompetisi akan dimulai.

Untuk menyemangati kami, Hatake-sensei dan Umino-sensei mentraktir kami makan.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, Uchiha-san mirip dengan...", Hatake-sensei menatap Sasuke dengan intens.

"...mirip mantan pacar sensei", sela Suigetsu tidak suka Sasuke ditatap orang lain.

"Bukan itu maksud sensei", geleng Hatake-sensei.

"Memangnya mirip siapa lagi?", tanya Sasuke sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia sudah bosan dikatakan mirip si itu, mirip si ini.

"Mmm~", Hatake-sensei berpikir sejenak, "Kau mirip dengan guru di SMU Kiri",

"Benarkah begitu?", tanya Neji-senpai padaku.

"Sewaktu masih di SMU Kiri, aku belum pernah melihat ada guru yang berwajah mirip dengan Sasuke. Mungkin saja itu guru baru", jelasku.

"Bisa saja itu kakak Uchiha-san", ucap Umino-sensei.

"Aku anak tunggal, Umino Iruka-sensei",

"O, begitu...ehehehe...",

Hatake-sensei terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Uchi...mmm~", sambil memejamkan mata, kening Hatake-sensei semakin berkerut, dia berpikir sangat keras.

Jangan dipaksakan, sensei! Nanti kepalamu berasap!

"Ah! Uchiha Izuna! Ya, kalau tidak salah, namanya Uchiha Izuna. Apa kau kenal?",

Dengan mudahnya Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kau tidak kenal? Dia Uchiha juga, lho", tanyaku pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kananku.

"Aku tidak kenal", jawab Sasuke.

"Coba diingat-ingat", pinta Neji-senpai.

"Hn", Sasuke memejamkan mata, mengingat-ingat sosok yang bernama Uchiha Izuna.

"Come on, Sasuke! Kau pasti tahu siapa Uchiha Izuna itu?", Gaara tampak antusias.

Kening Sasuke berkerut-kerut.

"Adakah kenalanmu yang wajahnya mirip denganmu? Pamanmu? Sepupumu?", tanya Suigetsu membantu Sasuke mengingat.

Kening Sasuke semakin dan semakit berkerut, wajahnya juga mulai memerah, sebutir keringat merembes dari kulit wajahnya. Sasuke berpikir lebih keras dari Hatake-sensei. Jika ini di anime, mungkin sekarang kepala Sasuke sudah terbakar karena terlalu keras berpikir.

"Cukup!", aku menepuk pundak Sasuke, menyuruhnya untuk membuka mata dan berhenti berpikir lagi. Bisa-bisa otaknya konslet seperti Spongebob.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengenal Uchiha Izuna-san", itu jawaban Sasuke setelah berpikir keras.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah berusaha, Uchiha-san", Umino-sensei memakluminya.

* * *

Malam ini, kami menginap di rumah Sasuke.

Saat ini kami sedang duduk berjejer di futon, memandangi enam pasang bikini yang tergantung di dinding kamar Sasuke. Masing-masing berimajinasi membayangkan bikini tersebut akan dikenakan oleh team Akatsuki.

Sambil memejamkan mata, aku membayangkan bikini orangeku akan dikenakan oleh Pein. Membayangkannya membuatku geli sendiri.

"Kikikiki...",

Terdengar suara kikikan Neji-senpai yang duduk di samping kiriku. Disusul dengan kikikan Gaara yang duduk di samping kananku. Tak ketinggalan Suigetsu dan Sai yang ikut terkikik. Aku tidak mendengar suara kikikan Sasuke, mungkin karena dia duduk di posisi paling ujung.

"Apa yang kalian bayangkan?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Sasuke", jawab keempat followers Sasuke dengan kompak.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih memejamkan mata, membayangkan sosok yang mengenakan bikininya. Keningnya berkerut-kerut, terlihat dia sedang serius berimajinasi. Sebaiknya jangan diganggu.

"Mengapa kalian malah membayangkan Sasuke? Bukankah seharusnya kalian membayangkan team Akatsuki?", cibirku tidak suka melihat mereka berimajinasi yang jelek tentang Sasuke.

"Bikiniku terlalu cute untuk mereka. Sasuke lebih pantas mengenakannya", ucap Neji-senpai.

"Hn! Aku akan belikan 1 bikini yang jelek untuk mereka", Gaara sependapat.

"Bikini bekas juga tidak masalah", tambah Suigetsu.

"Aku akan menggantinya dengan pakaian dalam nenekku", ucap Sai.

"Dasar cucu kurang ajar!", ejek kami bersamaan, membuat Sasuke terbangun dari imajinasinya.

"Kalian sudah selesai berimajinasi?", tanya Sasuke.

Kami berlima mengangguk.

"Kau membayangkan apa tadi?", tanyaku. Berharap Sasuke tidak membayangkan dirinya yang sedang berbikini.

"Aku membayangkan team Akatsuki mengenakan bikini kita. Si biru mengenakan bikini Hyuuga Neji-senpai. Warna kulitnya yang biru, cocok dipadukan dengan bikini pink. Lalu, si merah mengenakan bikini Sabaku Gaara-san. Ukuran bikini yang mungil, cocok dengan postur tubuh si merah, ditambah dengan warna bikini yang senada dengan rambutnya. Kemudian si kuning mengenakan bikini Hozuki Suigetsu-san. Sepertinya dia menyukai warna ungu, karena cat kuku dan tas ranselnya berwarna ungu. Lalu si lolipop mengenakan bikini Shimura Sai-san. Dia terlihat kekanak-kanakan, dia cocok mengenakan bikini yang cute. Lalu si putih mengenakan bikiniku. Warna putih, cocok dipadukan dengan warna biru gelap, seperti melihat ombak. Lalu si orange mengenakan bikini Uzumaki Naruto-san. Rambut berwarna orange dipadu dengan bikini orange, akan terkesan maniak orange atau norak",

Mulut kami berlima menganga mendengar imajinasi Sasuke yang warbyaza ini.

Sasuke memang is the best! Hanya dia yang mau melakukan dengan benar apa yang kusuruh. Kusuruh dia berimajinasi, dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Sangat tidak rugi jika aku menyukainya.

* * *

Karena tidur terlalu larut, kami bangun kesiangan. 1 kamar mandi sengaja dipakai untuk kami berenam. Akan memakan banyak waktu jika bergiliran mandi. Lagi pula tidak ada ruginya melihat Sasuke bugil. Ehehehe...

* * *

Kami nyaris terlambat, jika saja acara pembukaan tidak selama ini. Acara pembukaan dan sambutan ini-itu memakan waktu hampir 2 jam. Kami sungguh beruntung.

* * *

Pertandingan ini diikuti oleh 16 sekolah yang ada di kota Hoka. SMU Kurokin tidak ikut berpartisipasi, karena mereka tidak memiliki team polo air. Tapi mereka memiliki team basket yang hebat. Team basket mereka sangat terkenal. Tapi aku tidak akan membahas mereka.

"SMU Antahbrantah? Dimana itu?", guman Gaara.

"Dekat dengan TK Himawari", jawab Neji-senpai.

"TK Himawari itu dimana?", tanya Gaara.

"Dimana saja boleh", jawab Neji-senpai malas menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Gaara yang buta arah.

Pada babak pertama ini, team Kirin berhadapan dengan team SMU Antahbrantah. Ini pertama kalinya team SMU Antahbrantah mengikuti pertandingan polo air. Begitu pula dengan SMU Konoha, sekolah kami.

Dilihat dari postur pemain team lawan yang ceking-ceking, aku yakin team kami akan menang dengan mudah.

Setelah melakukan pemanasan, Sasuke menarikku untuk berbaur dengan yang lain, termasuk Hatake-sensei dan Umino-sensei. Saling merangkul, membentuk lingkaran. Menumpukkan tangan kanan, kemudian menyerukan.

"BIKINI! BIKINI! BIKINI! GO!", teriak kami bersemangat.

Betapa malunya aku melakukan yell yang dikarang Hatake-sensei ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, Hatake-sensei sangat berjasa melatih kami. Hitung-hitung balas jasa. Hatake-sensei dan Umino-sensei mengetahui tentang taruhan ini. Mereka berdoa agak team kami tidak kalah. Thanks sensei!

* * *

 _PRiiiiiT_

Peluit panjang telah berbunyi pertanda pertandingan telah usai. Score 8-2 untuk team Kirin, team kami berhasil masuk ke babak 8 besar. Iyey!

Keempat followers Sasuke langsung berenang menuju Sasuke, memeluknya sambil melompat-lompat di air dan menyerukan, "BIKINI! BIKINI! BIKINI! GO!",

Aku yang kalah cepat dari mereka, memilih untuk segera keluar dari kolam dan memakai jaket.

* * *

"Kyaaa! Pein-sama!",

"Kyaaaa! Kyaaa! Dei-chan!",

"Sasori-dana!",

"Hidan-sama!",

"Tobi-kun!",

"Kisame-sama!",

CK! Sungguh berisik sekali pendukung team Akatsuki itu. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu duduk manis menyaksikan mereka bertanding, jika bukan karena Sasuke penasaran dengan sosok bernama Uchiha Izuna, orang yang wajahnya mirip dengannya.

"Ah! Ketemu!", seru Gaara dan Suigetsu bersamaan, sambil menunjuk seorang pria jangkung memakai jaket hitam bermotif awan merah. Rambut hitam panjangnya diikat ke samping kiri. Mengapa dia baru muncul setelah pertandingan selesai? Ck! Buang-buang waktu saja!

Kami langsung berlari menghampiri sosok itu, jangan sampai dia menghilang lagi.

"Uchiha Izuna-san!", panggilku menghentikan langkahnya.

Diapun berhenti dan dengan slow motion dia menoleh.

Astaga! Dia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke! Bagai pinang dibelah sama rata.

"Mereka adalah team sampah dari SMU Kiri", jelas Hidan memandang jijik kami. Rasanya aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaos kaki Hatake-sensei.

"Adikmu masuk ke team yang salah", tambah Pein.

"Adik?", pria yang mirip Sasuke itu mengerutkan dahi. Dia tampak keheranan.

Sasuke melangkah lagi, untuk melihat lebih dekat.

"Apa dia kakakmu yang terbuang?", tanya Sai.

"Aku anak tunggal, Shimura Sai-san", jawab Sasuke, "Aku tidak mengenalnya",

"Sasuke tidak mengenalmu! Kau siapa! Hah!", tanya Neji-senpai dengan gaya menantang minta diterjang.

Tidak suka melihat gaya Neji-senpai, keeman team Akatsuki malangkah maju membentengi pelatihnya itu.

"Mengapa kau meniru wajah Sasuke?", Suigetsu ikut maju dan bergaya seperti Neji-senpai.

"Mengapa Sasuke tidak mengenalmu? Padahal kau Uchiha juga?", Gaarapun tidak ketinggalan.

"Hai! Kakak ipar!", sapa Sai tersenyum, "Perkenalkan aku suam...", belum sempat Sai selesai berbicara, aku dan ketiga followers Sasuke langsung menerjangnya hingga dia pingsan. Lebih baik Sai diam, karena dia suka merusak pembicaraan.

"Kalian membuatku geli", ucap Uchiha Izuna berseringai.

Aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke berseringai, selain hari ini. Maksudku, anggap saja jika Sasuke berseringai, wajahnya akan tampak seperti itu. Menyebalkan.

Beruntung, Sasukeku tidak pernah berseringai ataupun memandang remeh orang lain. Sasuke adalah tipikal uke polos -nyerempet bodoh-, ramah lingkungan, baik hati dan tidak sombong.

"Well", pelatih itu mulai bergaya seperti pengawas saat ujian. Kedua tangan di belakang, berjalan santai mengitari kami, tatapannya melirik kami satu persatu.

"Kuakui wajahku mirip dengannya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya adik laki-laki. Dan satu lagi, namaku Ichiraku Izuna. Bukan Uchiha Izuna. Kalian mengerti?",

Dengan polosnya kami mengangguk.

"Apa kalian juga mengerti?", tanyanya pada team Akatsuki juga.

Mereka juga mengangguk dengan patah-patah. Sepertinya pelatih muda ini begitu killer di mata mereka.

"Yo, anak-anak! Kalian di sini rupanya", sapa Hatake-sensei.

Kami langsung berlari dan menerjang Hatake-sensei karena dia salah memberi kami informasi. Bagaimana bisa Ichiraku berubah menjadi Uchiha?

* * *

Keesokan siang harinya.

Pertandingan babak 8 besar telah dimulai. Team Kirin akan melawan team dari SMU Shiki. Dari hasil pertandingan kemarin, team Shiki memperoleh skor 9, selisih 1 poin dengan team kami. Kelihatannya team Shiki lawan yang sepadan.

Neji-senpai telah bersiap di posisi penjaga gawang. Aku, Suigetsu dan Sasuke di posisi penyerang, sedangkan Gaara dan Sai di posisi pertahanan.

 _PRiiiT_

Peluit telah ditiup wasit, pertanda permainan dimulai. Wasit mulai melempar bola ke tengah kolam. Aku berenang secepatnya agar bisa meraih bola, tapi ternyata aku kalah cepat dari Suigetsu. Dia berseringai memamerkan gigi runcingnya. Berenang sambil menggiring bola, kemudian mengopernya kepada Sasuke. Karena posisi Sasuke bebas, dia langsung melakukan shot. Dan goal pertamapun terjadi dengan cepat. Sasuke tersenyum karena berhasil mencetak goal. Melihatnya tersenyum membuat semangatku semakin membara.

Bikini! Bikini! Bikini! Go!

* * *

Tidak disangka, team Kirin berhasil lolos ke semifinal. 2 menit sebelum ronde keempat berakhir, skor kedua team imbang 5-5. Pertahanan team Shiki begitu ketat, sehingga kami kesulitan mencetak goal. Tapi, sungguh sebuah keberuntungan terjadi di menit-menit terakhir. Salah satu anggota team Shiki -sengaja atau tidak sengaja- menyikut hidung Sai hingga berdarah. Karena pelanggaran tersebut team kami mendapat lemparan penalti. Sai berhasil mencetak goal dengan lemparan kerasnya.

"Hidungmu tidak apa-apa, Shimura Sai-san?", Sasuke terus menanyakan hidung Sai. Sedangkan Sai malah sengaja bertingkah seperti orang sekarat.

Tingkah Sai membuat aku cemburu, tidak hanya aku, ketiga followers Sasuke juga cemburu.

"Karaoke, yuk!", ajak Neji-senpai mengalihkan suasana.

"YuuuuK!", seru Gaara dan Suigetsu.

"Hey! Kita harus istirahat, agar besok pagi tidak kelelahan", saranku.

Mereka terlalu santai dan menganggap semuanya akan berjalan dengan mudah. Mereka tidak pernah melihat cara bermain lawan dan mempelajari kelemahannya. Mereka hanya akan serius saat berada di pertandingan yang sebenarnya.

"1 atau 2 jam tidak masalah", tawar Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau 3 jam saja?", saran Sai.

"Hayuk!", angguk Suigetsu.

"Hidungmu sudah tidak sakit lagi, Shimura Sai-san?", tanya Sasuke.

"Menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu, membuat semua rasa sakit lenyap seketika", jawab Sai sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Kau ikut kan?", tanya Neji-senpai. Keempat followers Sasuke menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seperti pug. Dahi yang berkerut, bola mata yang membesar dan berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke tidak bisa menolak. Karena Sasuke ikut, akhirnya akupun ikut.

* * *

"Aku mau ke toilet", ucap Sasuke.

Keempat followers Sasuke saling melirik, seolah-olah mereka sedang bertelepati.

"Hn!", angguk mereka berempat.

Serius?! Mereka bisa telepati?

"Aku mau ke toilet juga!", Neji-senpai langsung berdiri.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Neji-senpai meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kalian tidak ikut?", tanyaku pada ketiga followers Sasuke yang tertinggal.

"Biar Neji saja yang mengawasi", jawab Gaara yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Mengawasi Sasuke?",

"Kami tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke?",

"Kalian tidak menganggap Sasuke itu bayi, kan?",

"Sasuke itu ukeku!", jawab mereka bertiga kompak. Menyadari ucapan mereka yang kebablasan, mereka saling buang buka.

"Ehem", Gaara berdehem sekali, menandakan bahwa dia ingin didengar, "Sasuke bertemu mereka di toilet. Saat itu mereka bertiga, dan Sasuke hanya sendiri. Mereka memanas-manasi Sasuke hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan tantangan itu",

Kurasa kalian tahu, siapa mereka yang dimaksud Gaara?

"Toilet yang dimaksud, adalah toilet di tempat ini", sambung Suigetsu memperjelas toilet yang dimaksud.

"Jadi, jangan pernah meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di tempat umum", tambah Sai.

Pelajaran penting yang kudapat hari ini adalah, jangan pernah membiarkan Sasuke seorang diri. Bahkan di toilet sekalipun.

* * *

Terlalu asyik karaoke, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kuharap besok kami tidak kesiangan. Selama kompetisi berlangsung, kami menginap di rumah Sasuke. Alasannya karena jarak dari rumah Sasuke ke GOR -gedung tempat kompetisi paling dekat. Lagi pula, Sasuke sendirian di rumah, tidak ada orang yang mengurusinya.

Kami juga melarang orang tua kami untuk melihat kami bertanding, karena kami tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Sasuke. Kalian tahu kan? Orang tua Sasuke telah bercerai, mereka sekarang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, mereka tidak ingat pada Sasuke.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang, kami bertemu dengan Sasori dan Deidara. Mereka berdua sedang dihadang 3 laki-laki bergaya preman. Melihat kondisi itu, mendadak jiwa superhero kami muncul. Kami berteriak dan menghampiri mereka, sialnya ketiga preman itu masing-masing memegang pistol, di tambah dengan kemunculan 3 preman lainnya yang masing-masing memegang besi pemukul.

Meskipun jumlah kami lebih banyak, tapi kami hanya bisa mematung dan mengangkat tangan saat mereka mengarahkan moncong pistol ke arah kami. Sasori dan Deidara hanya mendecak karena merasa tidak tertolong oleh kedatangan kami.

Seorang preman berbadan tambun dengan tongkat besi, berjalan menuju Neji-senpai. Si tambun berseringai lalu melayangkan tongkat besi itu ke kepala Neji-senpai. Kami berteriak histeris melihat Neji-senpai ambruk di tanah dan tidak bergerak lagi.

Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Neji-senpai, tidak menghiraukan perintah si tambun yang menyuruhnya untuk berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya. Si tambun marah dan melayangkan tongkat besinya ke arah Sasuke.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Lagi2 terputus di adegan Sasuke kena tonjok :v

Chapter depan pasti tamat kok (з´⌣`ε)


	4. Chapter 4

[Chaptered]

Title : Follow Him

Chapter : 4 / 4

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Sport (ala kadar)

BGM : E Girls - Follow Me

* * *

Ini chapter terakhir (ﾉ˚̯́ ∇˚̯̀)ﾉ✧

* * *

Masih Naruto PoV

* * *

Secepat kilat kami mendorong si tambun hingga terjatuh. Si tambun semakin marah, begitu pula dengan preman lainnya. Mereka berteriak dan mulai menyerang kami. Kami tidak ingin Sasuke terluka, maka kami harus melawan mereka. Meskipun kami tidak bisa menang melawan mereka yang bersenjata.

Sasori dan Deidara ikut membantu, mereka berhasil mengambil pistol dari preman itu. Deidara mengarahkan pistol ke salah satu preman, bermaksud untuk menggertak. Tapi ternyata preman itu tidak menghiraukannya dan malah menerjang Deidara. Pelatuk tidak sengaja tertekan oleh Deidara.

 _CeKLeK_

 _CeKLeK_

Ternyata pistol itu tidak berpeluru. Preman itu telah membodohi kami.

Tiada ampun bagi kalian! Rasakan ini! CiiiaaaT!

* * *

Saat aku membuka mata, yang kulihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih. Hidungku mencium bau khas rumah sakit. Tubuhku sangat ngilu jika digerakkan. Perut dan dadaku perih. Aku mencoba mengingat, apa yang telah terjadi?

Perkelahian.

Dan kami kalah karena preman itu lebih berpengalaman berkelahi daripada kami berdelapan.

"Kau sudah bangun?", tanya Neji-senpai yang ternyata sedang berbaring di ranjang sebelah kiri.

"Sudah", terdengar suara Sai yang juga terbaring di ranjang sebelah kanan.

Mata kiri Sai tampak membengkak, lehernya terpasang gips. Sedangkan wajah Neji-senpai masih mulus, tidak ada luka sedikitpun. Saat perkelahian itu terjadi, Neji-senpai sudah pingsan terkena pukulan kuat di kepala. Sasuke terus memeluk dan melindungi Neji-senpai agar tidak terkena pukulan. Preman tambun itu menjambak rambut Sasuke, lalu meninju wajah Sasuke.

"Ah! Sasuke!", aku melihat sekelilingku, aku tidak menemukan Sasuke, "Dimana Sasuke?",

"Istirahatlah, Naruto! Kau mengalami cidera yang paling parah di antara kita berdelapan", ucap Neji-senpai.

"Kau juga harus istirahat, senpai. Besok kepalamu akan dibelah", sambung Sai yang membuatku merinding membayangkan kepala Neji-senpai terbelah.

"Jangan berlebihan Sai. Ini hanya operasi biasa",

"Operasi?", tanyaku. Untuk apa Neji-senpai harus dioperasi? Dia tidak luka sedikitpun.

"Dokter bilang, ada pendarahan di kepalaku. Jadi harus dioperasi",

"O, begitu", aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang remuk ini. Memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tidur, tapi bayangan Sasuke terus terlintas di pikiranku.

"Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?",

"Dia baik-baik saja", jawab Neji-senpai, "Dia sedang menemani Gaara dan Sui ke toilet",

Aku dapat melihat 3 ranjang kosong di seberang sana, ternyata kami berenam ditempatkan di bangsal yang sama.

"Apa dia terluka?",

"Si gendut itu memukul wajahnya. BuuuG!", jelas Sai sambil mengarahkan tinjunya ke udara, "... si gendut itu meninjunya lagi. BuuuG!",

Rasanya sakit membayangkan wajah manis Sasuke terluka seperti itu.

"Tapi... Sasuke bukan uke yang lemah. Dia membalas dengan menancapkan kunci ke leher si gendut. ZeeeP! Si gendut tumbang dengan leher berdarah-darah", Sai tersenyum setelah mengakhiri ceritanya.

Dari cerita Sai, sepertinya Sasuke hanya mengalami memar di wajahnya saja. Syukurlah~

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara dan Suigetsu?",

"Gaara gitu-gitu jago berkelahi lho", jawab Sai.

"Apa maksudmu dengan gitu-gitu?", Gaara tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan. Ada juga Suigetsu duduk di kursi roda yang didorong oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke!", teriakku seperti berabad-abad tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Uzumaki Naruto-san?", sahut Sasuke. Pipi dan bibirnya tampak memar dan membengkak. Tapi aku tidak melihat bagian tubuh lain yang diperban ataupun digips.

Aku menepuk-nepuk ranjang, memintanya untuk duduk di sampingku. Neji-senpai dan Sai juga ikut menepuk-nepuk ranjang, meminta Sasuke untuk duduk di samping mereka juga. Sasuke malah memilih untuk menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan kami. Gaara juga menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke, sedangkan Suigetsu mendorong kursi rodanya agar merapat ke kursi Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?",

"Hn. Hanya memar di wajah. Tidak ada luka serius",

Haa~ Syukurlah~

"Kau tidak terluka, Gaara?", tanyaku melihat tidak ada perban ataupun memar di tubuh Gaara. Seperti yang dikatakan Sai, Gaara gitu-gitu jago berkelahi lho.

"Sejago-jagonya aku berkelahi, aku bisa luka juga", Gaara dengan bangganya mengangkat kaosnya, memamerkan memar di perutnya yang berlemak. Melihat memar yang memerah dan keunguan itu membuatku ngilu.

"Apa masih sakit?", Sasuke menyentuh memar di perut Gaara.

"Sakitnya berkurang karena sentuhanmu", jawab Gaara menggombali Sasuke.

"Ck! Itu hanya memar biasa", decak Suigetsu yang ingin diperhatikan Sasuke juga.

Suigetsu menunjuk lengan kanannya yang digips.

"Mereka mengeroyokku, lalu menghantamkan besi ke lenganku. Kraazz! Aku bisa melihat tulangku menembus keluar dari kulitku",

Cerita Suigetsu memang mengilukan, tapi ekspresinya tampak bangga. Dia benar-benar maso!

"Pa, pasti sakit sekali", Sasuke beralih mengusap-usap lengan Suigetsu yang digips. Suigetsu tersenyum kemenangan.

Suigetsu hanya mengalami patah lengan saja, kan? Lalu, mengapa harus memakai kursi roda? Ck!

"Itu tidak seberapa dengan luka yang didapat Naruto", ucap Neji-senpai disertai dengan anggukan Sai.

Neji-senpai meminta Sai untuk bercerita, karena Sai lebih berbakat dalam story telling.

"BuuuG! Besi itu menghantam punggung Naruto saat berusaha melindungi si merah. BuuuG! BuuuG!", Sai dengan serius mereka ulang, walaupun lehernya digips, dia tampak bersemangat.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku rela menjadi tameng untuk melindungi Sasori.

"To the point", sedang asyik mereka ulang, Gaara meminta Sai untuk skip ke endingnya saja.

"Aku bisa melihat beberapa tulang rusuk Naruto menyembul keluar. Bahkan kaos yang dikenakannya sobek terkena tulang rusuknya. Jika kulitnya disobek sedikit lagi, ususnya pasti terburai-burai. Coba kalian bayangkan, betapa ngilunya jika usus yang terburai-burai dan berceceran di tanah",

Cerita Sai membuat kami mual. Sasuke langsung berlari ke wastafel.

"Ueeek!", Sasuke memuntahkan larvanya.

"Apakah aku ayah dari janin yang kau kandung, Sasuke?", tanya Sai yang masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda.

Jika saja kami semua tidak terluka, mungkin kami akan melempar Sai keluar jendela.

* * *

Mendengar kabar bahwa kami dirawat di rumah sakit, orang tua kami langsung berbondong-bondong melihat kondisi kami.

"Sayang~", mama sampai menitikkan air mata melihat kondisi anak tunggal kesayangannya ini terluka paling parah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mama", aku memaksakan diri tersenyum, walaupun pipiku terasa nyeri.

"Anak papa ini benar-benar jagoan!", papa mengusap-usap kepalaku dengan bangga.

"Huh! Papanya jagoan, anaknyapun ikut sok jagoan!", cibir mama yang tidak suka melihatku berkelahi.

Saat sedang mendengar mama bersabda, kualihkan pandanganku menuju Neji-senpai yang sedang berbicara dengan ibunya. Ibu Neji-senpai cantik, tapi tetap ibuku yang paling cantik. Aku juga melirik Sai yang sedang ditemani kakak perempuannya. Kakak Sai adalah wanita yang seksi. Tapi bagiku, lekukan tubuh Sasukelah yang paling seksi.

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa mendengar suara Suigetsu yang mengeluh tangannya sakit. Kedua orang tuanya terus meminta suster untuk memberi Suigetsu obat pereda sakit. Dasar buaya manja!

Di sudut ruangan, aku baru menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Dia terduduk seorang diri di pinggir ranjang, wajahnya tersenyum mengamati Gaara yang disuapi bubur oleh ibunya, dan 2 adik kembarnya berebut memijati kakinya. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah diizinkan pulang, tapi Gaara tidak mau. Dia ingin tinggal bersama kami -lebih tepatnya bersama Sasuke. Sasuke juga seharusnya beristirahat di rumah, tapi pihak kepolisian tidak bisa membebaskan Sasuke tanpa kehadiran orang tuanya. Sehingga Sasuke harus tertahan di sini.

Dadaku terasa sakit melihat Sasuke terabaikan seperti itu. Orang tua Sasuke benar-benar jahat karena telah mengabaikan Sasuke. Dan aku sama jahatnya dengan mereka.

Tidak sengaja, tatapan Sasuke beralih ke arahku. Diapun tersenyum padaku juga, tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada masalah. Rasanya aku ingin berlari memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, tubuhku terlalu sakit untuk menggapainya.

Aku menggigit bibirku, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Dasar bodoh! Mengapa aku harus menangis? Aku tidak boleh menangisi keadaan Sasuke! Sasuke sangat tidak suka itu!

Menyadari raut wajahku, Sasuke perlahan turun dari ranjang untuk menghampiriku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Uzumaki Naruto-san?",

"Mengapa kau malah menanyakan keadaanku? Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja dengan kondisi seperti ini? Aku ingin berlari dan memelukmu, tapi aku tidak bisa!", entah setan apa yang membuatku meneriakinya? Mengeluarkan semua kemarahanku, hingga aku menangis. Ya. Aku menangis, karena aku marah!

Mendengar ucapanku, membuat air mata Sasuke turun membasahi pipinya. Secepatnya dia mengusap air mata itu, lalu tersenyum tipis padaku.

"Peluk aku...", Sasuke merentangkan tangannya, menyuruhku untuk memeluknya, "Ayo...peluk aku...",

Aku langsung berdiri dan memeluknya, tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit dari jahitan di tubuhku. Keempat followers Sasukepun ikut memeluknya.

"Jangan tahan sakitmu sendirian, Sasuke", ucap Neji-senpai.

Tangisan Sasukepun pecah. Dia melampiaskan semuanya dengan menangis.

* * *

Umino-sensei dan Hatake-sensei membawa kabar buruk untuk kami. Team Kirin tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan karena kondisi kami yang luka-luka. Team kami juga tidak memiliki pemain cadangan. Kami gugur sebelum menyentuh final. Kami hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya, meratapi nasib.

"Bikini~ hueee~",

* * *

Kompetisi telah berakhir. Team Akatsuki berhasil mempertahankan juaranya. Walaupun Sasori dan Deidara tidak ikut bertanding, team Akatsuki masih memiliki pemain cadangan yang hebat.

* * *

Beberapa hari, setelah kondisi kami membaik. Hampir setiap malam, kami menginap di rumah Sasuke. Semenjak di rumah sakit, orang tua Sasuke tidak pernah menampakkan diri. Mereka sudah lepas tangan mengurus Sasuke. Beruntung Sasuke memiliki paman yang mau bertanggung jawab. Meskipun paman Sasuke adalah walinya saat ini, Sasuke tidak ingin melibatkan sang paman dalam urusan pribadinya lagi. Sasuke bisa hidup mandiri, dia bisa memasak, mencuci, membersihkan rumah dan merawat halaman. Walaupun tinggal sendiri, dia mampu mengatasinya.

Kami sebagai followersnya, akan selalu siap menjadi penyangga, saat dia mulai lelah. Menjadi selimut, saat dia membutuhkan kehangatan. Menjadi badut, saat dia butuh hiburan. Apapun akan kami lakukan untuk mempertahankan senyumannya itu.

* * *

Di kamar Sasuke.

Kami berenam masing-masing menutupi tubuh dengan selimut, hanya kepala yang menyembul keluar. Saling melirik waspada, menghela nafas berat, kemudian mengangguk.

"1, 2...", aba-abaku, "...3"

Pada hitungan ke-3, kami membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh secara bersamaan. Dalam rangka menyiapkan mental, malam ini kami mencoba bikini yang kami beli itu. Betapa malunya aku mengenakan bikini ini. Tapi rasa malu ini hanya sesaat.

"Whoaa~", keempat followers Sasuke dan juga aku langsung terpanah melihat pemandangan indah di hadapan kami. Sasuke mengenakan bikini yang dibelinya. Bikini yang simple itu terlihat seksi di tubuhnya yang mulus tanpa bulu.

"Apa ada masalah?", Sasuke masih belum menyadari cara kami memandangnya yang seperti sekelompok buaya lapar.

Kami menggeleng dengan kompak. Berpura-pura mengencangkan tali bikini, sambil mencuri-curi pandang memperhatikan tubuh Sasuke.

"Bikini ini terlalu sempit", Sasuke dengan cueknya menarik celana bikini yang terjepit di belahan pantatnya, "Apa punya kalian tidak sempit?",

"Sangat-sempit-sekali", jawab kami kompak.

Bagaimana tidak sempit, jika sang adik dalam kondisi terbangun, ditambah lagi celana bikini yang kami kenakan begitu ketat.

Sasuke mengernyit memperhatikan selangkangan kami.

"Ahahaha...", dengan cepat kami menutup bagian bawah kami dengan malu-malu. Takut Sasuke mengatakan kami buaya mesum.

"Berenang bisa membuat adik kita besar", jelas Neji-senpai.

"Hn! Betul itu!", tambahku, disertai dengan anggukan Gaara dan Suigetsu.

"Kau mau mencoba mengusap adikku, Sasuke?", tawar Sai.

Kami langsung menggulung tubuh Sai dengan selimut dan mengurungnya di dalam lemari.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, kami berpapasan dengan Pein, Sasori dan Deidara di sebuah cafe. Sepertinya mereka ingin menangih perjanjian taruhan.

"Team kalian kalah", ucap Pein.

"Kami gagal karena suatu alasan", ucapku, daripada diam tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Tetap saja kalian kalah dan team kami yang menang",

"Lalu?",

Pein hanya berseringai lalu pergi. Tumben sekali. Biasanya dia suka menyindir kekalahan orang lain. Hingga orang tersebut down hingga bunuh diri.

"Team Akatsuki vs Team Kirin. Team yang kalah akan mengenakan bikini. Bukankah seperti itu kesepakatannya, manis?", Deidara melirik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kaku sambil mengangguk. Sedangkan kami menatap tidak suka pada Deidara. Apa-apaani ini? Berani-beraninya Deidara memanggil Sasuke 'manis'. Ya, walaupun Sasuke memang manis.

"Apa kalian mengerti?", tanya Deidara yang merasa kami bodoh.

"Sa-ngat me-nger-ti se-ka-li!", angguk keempat followers Sasuke dengan penuh penekan.

"OK! Sampai jumpa lagi!", Deidara dan Sasori pergi menyusul Pein.

"Jadi? Kapan kita akan memakainya?", tanya Neji-senpai yang sudah pasrah. Kami sudah pasrah terima nasib. Lagi pula, mental kami sudah terlatih berbikini. Tidak ada ruginya juga melihat Sasuke berbikini untuk kedua kalinya. ( ˚̯́ ﹏˚̯̀)

"Mengapa tidak tanyakan saja pada mereka?", saran Gaara.

Kami berenam berlari mengejar mereka.

"Ada apa lagi?", tanya Pein.

"Kapan kalian ingin melihat kami berbikini?", tanyaku sebagai juru bicara team.

Mereka bertiga hanya mendengus.

"Kurasa mereka tidak mengerti", ucap Sasori.

"Baiklah! Kujelaskan sekali lagi", Deidara maju selangkah agar bisa berbicara lebih jelas.

"Taruhan itu hanya akan berlaku saat team Akatsuki melawan team Kirin", jelas Deidara sepelan mungkin seperti sedang mendikte kami, "Apa kalian sudah me-nger-ti?",

"Ah! Jadi begitu!", seru Neji-senpai yang sudah mengerti.

"Maksudnya apa sih!", Suigetsu masih belum mengerti. Gaara dan Sai juga begitu. Apa lagi Sasuke. Dia sibuk mencerna ulang ucapan Deidara. Sasuke memang tampan, tapi sayang kecerdasannya kurang. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap menyukainya.

"Karena team kita belum sempat berhadapan langsung dengan team mereka, jadi taruhan itu tidak berlaku. Walaupun team mereka dinyatakan juara, bukan berarti team kita kalah melawan mereka", Neji-senpai menjelaskan secara gamblang pada Gaara, Suigetsu, Sai dan juga Sasuke.

"Jadi, seandainya kita berhasil masuk final dan berhadapan dengan mereka, kemudian kita kalah, maka kita yang harus memakai bikini, begitu?", Gaara menjelaskan ulang apa yang dimaksud Neji-senpai.

"Hn. Betul sekali!", angguk Deidara.

Keempat followers Sasuke dan juga Sasuke langsung sujud syukur seperti tahanan yang baru dibebaskan dari penjara. Aku tidak ikut sujud syukur karena aku malu melakukannya di hadapan Akatsuki.

Karena sudah tidak ada urusan, Pein, Sasori dan Deidara beranjak pergi. Sebelum pergi, Pein berbalik dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Kemudian sesuatu itu dilemparnya ke arah Sasuke. Aku berhasil menangkap sesuatu itu sebelum mengenai kepala Sasuke.

"Mengapa malah kau yang menangkapnya?", Pein terlihat tidak suka.

"Jika tidak kutangkap, benda ini akan mengenai Sasukeku!",

"Berikan padanya!",

Aku membuka genggamanku untuk melihat benda apa yang sedang kupegang ini? Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk lumba-lumba.

"Dari adik pelatih", ucap Pein, kemudian pergi meninggalkan tanda tanya. Bahkan Sasuke belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

Adik pelatih? Siapa itu?

Sasuke mengambil gantungan kunci di tanganku. Mengamatinya dengan detail.

"Aku lebih suka kucing daripada singa laut",

"Ini lumba-lumba, sayang", Neji-senpai meralat ucapan Sasuke.

"O, begitu",

Catat! Sasuke suka kucing!

* * *

Berkat mengikuti kompetisi polo air, Tsunade-kouchou membangun kolam renang untuk kami berlatih. Beliau sangat bangga pada kami, meskipun kami gagal ke final.

Kami juga memiliki fans. Keempat followers Sasuke sangat berbangga diri, mereka tidak menyangka menjadi atlet bisa memiliki fans juga seperti boyband-boyband di layar kaca. Teman-teman sekolah juga menawarkan diri untuk menjadi team supporter kami pada pertandingan berikutnya. Karena mereka tahu akan banyak siswi-siswi cantik di sana.

Di antara kami berenam, Sasukelah yang paling banyak digilai para siswi dari berbagai sekolah. Alasannya karena wajahnya mirip dengan Ichiraku Izuna. Para fans mengira, mereka berdua adalah kakak-adik.

"Aku akan mewarnai dan mengkriting rambutku!", seru Sasuke berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Dia jenuh dengan penampilannya yang pasaran.

"JANGAN!", tolak kami berlima.

Bayangkan! Jika rambut pantat ayam Sasuke berubah menjadi kriting dan warnanya tidak lagi hitam. Hiiiiii~ Horror!

"Kusuka dirimu, apa adanya", ucapku.

"They can imitate you~", Neji-senpai mulai melanturkan lagu 'Dessert'.

"But they can't duplicate you~", kami malah dengan kompak menyambung lirik lagu tersebut, "Cause you got something special~ That makes me wanna taste you~ I want it all day long~",

Wajah Sasuke terlihat merona mendengar nyanyian kami. Dia sungguh manis seperti dessert, aku ingin mencicipinya.

Kapan ya?

* * *

Di gerbang sekolah.

Aku dan keempat followers Sasuke sedang mengintip di semak-semak. Dari kejauhan, tampak Sasuke sedang berhadapan dengan seorang siswi SMU putri. Siswi berambut pink itu ingin menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke.

 _"Tolak dia, Sasuke! Tolak dia!",_ rapalku dalam hati.

Kami berlima berdoa supaya Sasuke menolak siswi itu. Jika Sasuke menerimanya, kami akan sangat terluka. Neji-senpai mengancam akan merantau ke Amerika dan Gaara juga mengancam akan kembali ke China -tempat kakek buyutnya berasal. Suigetsu mengancam akan menculik Sasuke, sedangkan Sai akan mewarnai rambutnya senada dengan siswi itu -pink.

"Sasuke tersenyum padanya!", lapor Gaara cemburu.

"Sasuke memang selalu ramah pada siapapun", angguk Suigetsu.

Aku bisa melihat mulut Sasuke bergerak-gerak, sayangnya aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi, dari reaksi siswi itu, sepertinya...

"Sasuke menolaknya!", seru kami bersamaan.

"Ya! Sasuke menolaknya!", angguk Neji-senpai yakin.

Kami berlima langsung berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat.

* * *

Di cafe.

Sasuke bercerita bahwa dia baru saja mendengar pernyataan cinta dari seorang siswi yang mengidolakan dirinya. Sasuke juga berkata bahwa dia menolak siswi itu. Dugaan kami memang benar.

"Aku tidak bisa berpacaran, jika para sahabatku masih jomblo", itulah alasan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sejenak, sebelum lanjut berbicara.

"Setelah kalian menemukan gadis impian kalian, lalu menikah dan berkeluarga, barulah aku akan memutuskan untuk mencari pasangan",

Ucapan Sasuke, membuat kami berlima sedih dan menangis bombai.

Apakah memang tidak ada harapan untukku, Sasuke?

* * *

The End

* * *

Sorry jika NaruSasunya gak jadian. Soalnya gak tega aja sama keempat followers Sasuke. Mereka juga memiliki perasaan yang sama besar dengan Naruto. Biarlah si ayam ini dikelilingi para buaya.. ahahaha...

Akhir kata, sekian. Bye...


End file.
